Hantā
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Los Cazadores establecen la paz con ayuda de sus habilidades y sus poderes. Itachi, Tobi y Deidara son enviados por el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki. ¿Será lo que esperan? ¿Podrá Itachi resistirse a Sasori y no olvidar quién es y qué debe ser?
1. Chapter 1

Hola sempais :D, vaya pensé que tardaría en llegar un nuevo fic de esta pareja tan linda y tan extraña (que últimamente me tiene obsesionada) y les juro que si no hay más fics de ellos me la pasare escribiendo (que aunque yo ya sepa lo que va a pasar ¬¬, me espero poder sorprenderlos y hacerlos leer esta historia de principio a fin OwO)

_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si mío fuera... jamás habrían muerto mis sempais Akatsuki, y la serie no se llamaría Naruto. Sería Akatsuki :D_

Y creo que ya fue demasiado... ¡Ahora! 3...2...1...

* * *

><p>=<strong>CAPÍTULO 1=<strong>

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos…" William Shakespeare. _

_._

_._

Miró el cielo nuevamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de terror al chico que estaba delante de él. No quería admitir que sentía miedo, pero lo tenía. Aquel _mocoso _que le había inspirado confianza en un principio, ahora levantaba un brillante cuchillo justo encima de su cabeza, justo apunto de bajarlo y terminar con su vida.

– Por favor– susurro el hombre con voz ronca, tumbado en el piso empedrado –Ten piedad.

– Se tiene piedad por el alma… tú ya no tienes alma, hum– dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente, con los ojos azules brillando por el brillo que la espada reflejaba de la luna llena que yacía quieta detrás del rubio – ¿No te parece?

El hombre tragó saliva. El leve viento que cruzó sobre su rostro sudado fue una minuciosa caricia que agradeció infinitamente, incluso a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba lo atribuía a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

– Por favor… tengo información que podría servirte– insistió el hombre, su voz delataba el miedo.

– ¿Qué información podría tener un monstruo como tú que pudiese interesarme, hum?

– Sé sobre… sé sobre él… Sobre Madara.

– ¿Madara?– dijo el chico burlándose – ¿A caso me ves cara de idiota? Madara está muerto, y ahí se quedara para siempre el muy maldito, hum.

– ¡Claro que no lo está!– grito el hombre – ¡Él va a regresar! En este momento todos dicen lo mismo.

– Pues… volverás a decirlo en el infierno, hum.

La espada bajó rápida y fugaz, el hombre gritó.

– ¡Deidara!

El rubio detuvo la espada justo a unos centímetros del hombre que gemía y lloriqueaba. Deidara se giró a ver a quién lo había llamado, casi obediente. De entre las sombras se removió una figura, se acercó con sigilosos pasos a dónde se había desarrollado unos segundos antes la pelea.

Se detuvo de repente. La luz de la luna llena le pegaba directamente en unos profundos ojos negros, parecidos a dos pozos profundos, rodeados por unas pronunciadas ojeras. Tenía la piel morena y la cabellera negra azabache. La luna solo le iluminaba la mitad del rostro, la otra mitad permanecía en la oscuridad, y sin embargo, el hombre pudo apreciar como de repente el ojo que yacía en la oscuridad adquiría un brillo rojo.

– ¿Madara, has dicho?– le pregunto con una profunda voz grave.

El hombre asintió.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha dado esta información?

– Ha sido… una fuente muy confiable, se lo… se lo aseguro…

– ¡Bah! A otro perro con ese hueso, hum– dijo el rubio enderezándose y poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿De verdad podrías crees eras mentiras, Itachi?

El pelinegro salió completamente y la luz le dio de lleno en los ahora desiguales ojos. El hombre volvió a tragar saliva, se puso en rodillas y contemplo con admiración al joven que estaba ahí. Parecía alguien muy sensato y que definitivamente podría salvarle la vida del otro _cazador. _

Asintió levemente, como si se dirigiera a una especie de _deidad. _Itachi se sintió removido por la compasión para con ese hombre que lo observaba, con el rostro lleno de manchas de sangre y el sudor que le pegaba los cabellos castaños al rostro redondo y moreno.

– ¿Itachi?– pregunto Deidara mirando a su compañero – ¿No estarás pensando en llevarlo al cuartel, verdad? ¡Kakuzu nos mata si llevamos otro prisionero, hum!

Itachi advirtió el pánico en el hombre, abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces el hombre se puso de pie, gritando y gimiendo hecho a correr, Deidara, enojado le tomo del cuello antes de que el hombre pudiera correr más. Esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa.

– No lo has hecho más divertido, hum.

El hombre lanzo un grito inconcluso cuando de un corte fino Deidara le separo la cabeza del tronco.

Itachi suspiro, su ojo rojo volvió a la normalidad y miró detenidamente a Deidara. El rubio levantó la cabeza del hombre y lo miro con una expresión ahora aburrida.

– En realidad, ya me había fastidiado, hum.

– Tú no eres muy diferente a Hidan ¿lo sabías?

Deidara lo miro con una sonrisa altiva y en un movimiento rápido le arrojo la cabeza. Itachi la atrapo sin siquiera parpadear. Observó al hombre, su rostro deformado por el miedo del último suspiro. En unos segundos aquel deformado por el terror se convirtió en cenizas, igual que el resto del cuerpo.

Itachi miró a Deidara y él compartió su mirada.

– Al menos Hidan no dudaría en mandar a callar a ese sujeto, hum– le dijo con sorna – ¿Qué Madara estará de vuelta? No me jodas, hum.

Itachi lo miro usar el pie para levantar en el aire el sombrero de paja que usaban. Que era parte de su uniforme.

– No deberíamos pasar ese tipo de información, Deidara– le dijo mientras sacaba también el sombrero de paja –Eso es lo que ha puesto a Akatsuki en peligro.

– Uy. No me digas que te has tragado eso– respondió Deidara burlonamente –El que seas desconfiado y callado es solo con nosotros ¿verdad? Te tragas todo lo que dicen los bichos como ese vampiro, hum.

– Prevenir nunca está de más.

– Bah. Solo era una excusa para no matarle, o poder escapar, hum.

Itachi se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado de Deidara con sus pasos siempre sigilosos. Solo escuchando lo que Deidara decía sobre su última pelea, y notando como la gente que vivía en ese pueblo de mala muerte gritaba y murmuraba bajo la _protección _de casas cerradas con cerrojo y ventanas tapadas con más madera.

000

Los dos caminaban entre un callejón sucio y húmedo. La oscuridad no les era problema, pues habían sido entrenados para no tropezar en la noche y cumplir eficazmente con su trabajo.

El único sonido que interrumpía el silencio profundo en el que se hallaban era el de sus pisadas y los charcos que no se molestaban evitar.

– Mira, mira. Esto no habría pasado si tú me hubieras ayudado– dijo el más bajo de ambos, quitándose el sombrero de paja y dejando ver unos cabellos grises y unos ojos violetas – ¿Te ha parecido gracioso abandonarme con esos dos puñeteros perros? ¿Eh, Kakuzu?

El más alto se giro a verlo. Sus ojos verdes destellaban incluso en la sombra.

– ¿Te parece que me importa?– le dijo con una profunda voz –De no haber echó tanto ruido cuando llegamos a su guarida, los licántropos no nos habrían pescado.

– ¡Esa no me parece razón suficiente como para dejarme ahí tumbado!

– Es que no te deje ahí tumbado– replicó el moreno –Tenía que pelear con los licántropos. Al final siempre fui a rescatarte, aunque ahora… ya me puedo ir arrepintiendo.

– ¿Cómo podrías arrepentirte de salvarme a mí? ¡Soy tu compañero! Jashin dice que debes de respetarme.

– Si tú no me respetas tu Jashin y tú pueden ir besándome el trasero.

– Oh, eres imposible Kakuzu. Un verdadero…

– ¿Es que no pueden dejar de discutir ni un momento, hum?

Kakuzu e Hidan se giraron a ver a Deidara e Itachi, que recién llegaban.

– Vaya… ¿qué tal les ha ido?– pregunto Hidan restándole importancia al comentario del rubio – ¿No les han dejado nada de información?

– Nada interesante en realidad, hum.

– Que misiones tan aburridas. Pein debería de dejarnos descansar un rato. Los seres _frikis _del mundo bien podrían dejarme rezarle a Jashin.

– Pues espero que Pein no te escuche quejarte de él– dijo Kakuzu –Porque ahí sí que no te ayudo.

– No necesito ayuda. No _soy _la rubia.

– ¡¿A quién llamas rubia? ¡Soy hombre, hum!

– Y si sigues gritando todos en esta aburrida ciudad lo sabrán.

Itachi se dedico solo a verlos discutir unos entre otros.

Todos los días eran lo mismo. No había nada en ese aburrido lugar que lograra convencerlo de que _su _vida realmente valía algo. Salir a cazar demonios, y seres _frikis _como los llamaba Hidan era lo único a lo que se aferraba para no desear estar muerto. La vida le resultaba realmente aburrida.

Como un maldito libro incompleto. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué.

– Te daré una lección que no olvidarás Hidan– dijo Deidara, entre los cabellos que cubrían su ojo izquierdo se vieron unos destellos verdes turquesa.

– O quizá el que se lleve la paliza serás tú, rubia– dijo Hidan mientras su ojo izquierdo se volvía color negro.

Para los _cazadores _era normal que su ojo izquierdo cambiara de color al activar sus habilidades especiales, y estas habilidades variaban en tres niveles:

La primera solo activaba habilidades que los demás humanos no podían despertar: Más velocidad, más resistencia, más poder, más agilidad y un incremento de los sentidos del oído y vista.

La segunda variaba según la persona: Algunos podían leer las mentes, otros podían traspasar las paredes, en fin, muchas cosas.

La tercera era una transformación completa de un cazador, también variaba según el usuario: a la mayoría le crecían cuernos, o alas. Algunos pasaban a poseer colas, garras o zarpas. Normalmente los que llegaban a utilizar la tercera fase, no volvían a ser _normales _y tendían a volverse locos, morir o simplemente a desaparecer. Solo unos cuantos sabios sabían controlar esta fase.

Todos y cada uno de Akatsuki sabían activar la segunda fase de su poder. Lo que normalmente llevaba a tener desastres en la guarida que los obligaban a mudarse más seguido de lo que deberían.

Algunos Kenryoku* se distinguían por ser increíbles y otros por ser nomás que el incremento de la fuerza, o habilidad ya adquirida antes.

Akatsuki solo tenía usuarios del Kenryoku muy poco comunes. Por ejemplo: Deidara al usar la segunda fase obtenía dos bocas en las palmas de sus manos, podía moldear arcilla y hacerla explotar; Hidan prácticamente se hacía inmortal, y por si no fuera poco hacía un extraño ritual en el que al obtener la sangre de una persona podía matarla "asesinándose" él mismo; Kakuzu tenía varios monstruos que salían de su espalda y lo obedecían, cada uno de ellos tenía un elemento que utilizaba para atacar, y encima hacían a Kakuzu "inmortal" ya que cada uno lo podía remplazar y funcionaban como corazones; Itachi era capaz de neutralizar la mente y además adivinar los movimientos de su oponente; Konan se podía convertir en papel y aunque al principio a ninguno le pareció sorprendente, ella podía convertir el papel en un arma letal; Kisame controlaba el agua a su antojo; Zetsu se trasportaba por cualquier lugar (y nadie sabía que más); Tobi podía tras pasar cualquier cosa y además podía decidir que tocar mientras lo demás lo traspasaba… por ejemplo, si él atravesaba tu pecho y quería tomar tu corazón y apretarlo, podía hacerlo; Y Orochimaru tenía ciertas habilidades de serpiente, eso de sacar serpientes de la manga, invocarlas, y prácticamente parecer una de ellas.

Pero ellos se consideraban unos ceros a la izquierda. Porque sabían que Pein era el más impresionante de todos. Nadie sabía con exactitud quién era él en realidad, ya que varias veces habían visto a distintas partes de él en la casa. Entiéndase, creían que Pein podía dividir su alma en distintos cuerpos, y además cada uno de ellos poseía habilidades diferentes. El favorito era el que podía repeler con algo parecido a un empujón cualquier cosa, y podía atraerlos. Funcionaba como un campo magnético. Además, era el único en Akatsuki que podía pasar a la tercera fase y controlarse.

– Te convertiré en arte, Hidan, deberías alegrarte hum– dijo Deidara sonriendo y sacando una especie de avecilla de arcilla.

– Para eso tendrás que matarme y… dudo que lo logres– dijo Hidan sonriendo.

– Y que les vayan dando– dijo Kakuzu –Si ustedes arman un lío se las ven con Pein.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras un escalofrío les recorría la espalda.

– Muy bien– dijo Deidara enderezándose y aparentando indiferencia, mientras su ojo izquierdo volvía a la normalidad –Lo dejaré por esta vez, hum.

Itachi hizo un atisbo de sonrisa. Deidara era un chico agradable cuando se comportaba. Hidan hizo lo mismo susurrando algo por lo bajo sobre que Jashin castigaría Deidara o algo así.

Kakuzu suspiro.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos metiendo antes de que se impaciente alguien ahí dentro.

– ¿Quién podría ser?– dijo Hidan malhumorado –Si nosotros vamos a hacer el trabajo, Pein se aguanta. Él no es el que anda por ahí exterminando anomalías.

– Que no te escuche decir eso, hum.

Los dos caminaron al final del callejón discutiendo y repartiendo molestos comentarios sobre su _trabajo. _

Kakuzu espero que Itachi caminara y cuando él lo hizo, Kakuzu camino a su lado.

– Pareces más pensativo que de costumbre– dijo Kakuzu serio mirando atentamente al Uchiha – ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

Itachi lo miro con tranquilidad. Y lo observo varios instante antes de deducir si era sensato confiar la información del vampiro para con ellos. Pareció convencerse de que así era.

– El vampiro dijo que Madara estaba de vuelta.

Kakuzu abrió los ojos de par en par y se detuvo.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Lo que oíste. Según él, Madara está de vuelta.

– Eso es imposible. Zetsu aseguro su muerte en manos de Hashirama.

– Pues… si lo que dijo ese pobre ser resulta ser cierto estaremos en problemas.

– Deberías comentárselo a Pein. Seguro que él sabrá que hacer.

– Seguro.

Al final del callejón había una especie de puerta vieja y oxidada. Deidara abrió la puerta y se adentro al lugar. Le siguieron Hidan, Kakuzu y hasta el último Itachi, que cerró la puerta con cuidado y elegancia.

Adentro se respiraba un aire fresco sin que lograra darles frío. Se abría frente a ellos un pasillo pintado del color de la sangre. No había cuadros, ni adornos. El cambiar prácticamente cada tres semanas de lugar no les permitía más que acondicionar un lugar abandonado para dormir y para comer.

Normalmente ocupaban lugares retirados y que la gente llamara _embrujado. _Se aseguraban que su presencia no fuera más que una mera sombra a la que no se le prestara atención.

Itachi camino con lentitud tras los pasos de Hidan y Deidara que habían empezado a discutir nuevamente. Kakuzu, molesto se adelanto a ellos.

– Maldita sea– dijo mientras les jalaba las orejas y ambos gritaban – ¿Podrían hacer el esfuerzo al menos de cerrar el pico? ¿O les coseré las bocas a ambos?

– ¡Ah!– grito Deidara – ¡No, espera, ya va, me comportare, lo prometo, hum!

– ¡si, si, eso! Pero suelta ya, Kakuzu. Terminarás arrancándome la oreja.

– Ganas no me faltan.

Itachi suspiro cansado. Cuando decía que esto era algo de todos los días lo decía enserio. Sintió la respiración de alguien en el cuello y se giró. Ahí estaba Tobi, sonriendo y con un ojo rojo brillando al lado de uno negro.

Su primo siempre estaba jugando con su Kenryoku en segunda fase.

– Hola Itachi san.

– Tobi, ¿qué pasa?

– ¿Cómo es qué nunca te espanta mi presencia?

– Es porque ya estoy acostumbrado a tus juegos. Debes buscarte a alguien más con quién jugar.

– Hum… quizá Deidara sempai– comentó el chico sonriendo –Pero siempre hace volar a Tobi, y Tobi es un buen chico.

Itachi se limitó a asentir, como si le prestara verdadera atención mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo. Tobi tenía una piruleta en la boca que chupaba con aire distraído.

– En realidad Itachi san– dijo de pronto –Venía a decirte que Pein san te está buscando.

– ¿Para qué?

Itachi se había escuchado molesto, y es que estaba irritado. Había salido a plena madrugada a buscar un vampiro y ahorita mismo no estaba de los mejores ánimos. No quería tener otra tarea.

– Creo que se trata de un trabajo.

– Tsk. ¿Es qué no puede esperar para mañana?

– No creo. Parece impaciente porque salgas.

– ¿Yo solo?

Tobi al ver la cara de inconformidad de su primo comenzó a reír. Itachi frunció el ceño, molesto.

– No, claro que no. Te irás con Deidara y conmigo.

– Ah… ¿entonces le irás a decir a Deidara ahora?

– Esto… sí, ahorita voy. Quiero que se le bajen los malos humos de su misión.

– ¿No crees que yo también los tenga? ¿Es qué no te doy miedo? Mi Kenryoku puede cogerte incluso si te vuelves intocable.

– Je, si, lo sé. Pero tú no me harías nada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque soy tu primo y me quieres mucho. Y porque Tobi es un buen chico.

– Tsk.

– Bueno… ¿irás? También creo que te quiere a ti en especial. Seguro que tú serás el que dirige la misión.

¿Y qué tenía eso de nuevo? Itachi suspiro y asintió. Tobi sonrió y salió corriendo gritándole a Deidara algo. Vaya, una misión detrás de otra, ¿No era un fastidio?

Camino hasta las escaleras y las subió con pesadez y tomándose el tiempo del mundo.

Por fin llego a la habitación donde se había _hospedado _Pein y tocó tres veces la puerta.

– Adelante.

Itachi abrió la puerta y se metió con paso silencioso. Pein estaba dándole la espalda, mirando por una ventana estúpidamente grande que daba a la ciudad, por la calle corrían algunos autos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Pein?– le pregunto Itachi, infundiendo respeto en la voz –Tobi me ha dicho que me llamabas.

Pein no se giro hacia él. Itachi se tomo la libertad de pasear nuevamente la vista por el cuarto. Era grande y aunque olía a moho, era el más cómodo de todos. Tenía una cama matrimonial, un ropero grande y en el piso, bien acomodadas estaban las maletas que siempre llevaba de un lado a otro Pein. Había un escritorio grande donde reposaban una serie de papeles y una lámpara verde llena de polvo.

– Alguien va a obtener el Kenryoku– dijo de pronto Pein haciendo que Itachi lo mirara, o su espalda pues todavía no se dignaba a voltear.

– ¿Y?– pregunto un poco molesto – ¿Es alguien digno?

– Si no fuera así no te molestaría, ¿no crees?

Pein se giro y le mostro unos ojos cafés tranquilos. Itachi tragó saliva.

– Su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori– dijo poniendo una mano sobre el escritorio –Parece ser un cazador muy prometedor.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Y a juzgar por la información traída por Zetsu…– agregó mirando unos papeles –Podría haber más organizaciones tras él.

Porque Akatsuki era solo una más de tantas. Aquí los _cazadores _solitarios no sobrevivían, siempre eran los objetivos de las criaturas de la noche. Y además, cada organización cobraba por servicios como hacer desaparecer un vampiro o dos (aunque no siempre era tan fácil como suena) o liquidar una manada de licántropos.

Antes, los cazadores habían servido a nobles causas, trabajando unos entre otros.

Antes de que los seres de la noche se dieran cuenta de que iban a ser exterminados por ellos y se juntaron, y convirtieron poderosos cazadores en su bando, haciéndolos vampiros, hombres lobos o simplemente exterminándolos.

Los cazadores que absorbían fuerza de los seres de la noche, se volvían prácticamente sus mascotas, mascotas que a veces se salían de control. Y esos escasos momentos de locura incontrolables, convertían el Kenryoku a la tercera fase. Y si bien nunca sobrevivían, podrían durar varios días (o incluso semanas) causando el caos. Esta especie de trauma en la que entraban, les permitían con un rasguño solamente convertir a otros cazadores en remedos de ellos y algunos incluso vomitaban _demonios _que no morían al desaparecer su creador.

Ahora los _cazadores _estaban atravesando una especie de crisis. Más y más de ellos terminaban convirtiéndose en demonios y sembrando la muerte.

Y ahí es donde entraban las organizaciones como Akatsuki, que se encargaban de mantener el orden.

Cada vez que un Kenryoku estaba por liberarse, organizaciones se lanzaban contra el _novato _para persuadirlo de unirse a ellos.

Los cazadores especializados, sabían que un Kenryoku estaba por liberarse porque siempre había pequeñas señales, sutiles y casi imperceptibles. Akatsuki tenía la ventaja de Zetsu. Una de sus extrañas habilidades de segunda fase era esparcir esporas (literalmente) que viajaban atreves del viento y el agua, y que por medio de ellas podía espiar a cada ser. Estas esporas se adherían a los _humanos _que estaban por liberar el Kenryoku y entonces Zetsu los espiaba. Si los destellos de habilidad parecían interesantes, Pein los mandaba a traerlo.

Hace mucho que no lo hacían. El último en unirse había sido Deidara, hace cinco años.

– ¿Y no han sabido que puede hacer?

– Zetsu dice que podría ser un marionetista.

– ¿Solo eso?

Los marionetistas eran poco comunes, pero no muy especiales. Claro, según el punto de vista de Itachi.

– Uno diría que no te interesaría eso.

– Bueno– dijo Pein sonriendo –Este es especial.

– ¿Por qué?

– Parece que su habilidad no solo está en las manos. Zetsu cree que tiene un potencial para dominar la mente.

Así que eso. Entonces Itachi comprendía por qué buscarlo, y aunque no era muy seguro que los datos de Zetsu fueran ciertos… valía la pena averiguarlo.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuándo partimos en busca de él?

– Así que Tobi ya te contó que llevarás compañía.

– No entiendo exactamente por qué… pero sí.

– Créeme Itachi. Este chico nos otorgara gran influencia sobre los demás. Y si resulta ser lo que esperamos… deberíamos de tener unos cuantos refuerzos en caso de…

Itachi frunció el ceño. Tocaron la puerta.

– Adelante.

– ¿Llamaste Pein, hum?– pregunto el rubio con voz respetuosa. Atrás venía Tobi jugando con los cabellos largos del rubio, ahora sus ojos estaban negros.

– Sí. Itachi les dará los detalles. Parten mañana a las dos de la tarde. E Itachi…– Itachi lo miro –No quiero que me regresen sin él… a menos que… su Kenryoku no resulte ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Itachi asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio. Deidara levantó una ceja y Tobi se quedo mirando a todos.

– ¿Eh? ¡Itachi, espera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué va la misión, hum?– grito Deidara mientras salía de la habitación junto con Tobi jalando de su cabello, Tobi cerró la puerta al salir.

– Vale… creo que no hay mejores que ese trío para este trabajito– comentó Pein mientras giraba a ver la ventana.

* * *

><p>Okey-da! Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic ItaSaso, (esta vez ItaSaso desde el principio ^^U) ¿muy frikeado? ¿les ha gustado? Yo espero que sí.<p>

Si quieren conti deberán dejar review OwO, sempais

Matta ne~ hum :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sempais :D estoy de vuelta para dejar el segundo capi de este fic ItaSaso, espero que les este gustando y que... si hay alguien ahí leyendo, se tome la molestia de dejar un review ¬¬ unas cuantas líneas no matan a nadie ¿neee? y... harán muy felices a mis sempais Akatsukianos OuO

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 2=<strong>

"_¿Será que algún día la lluvia se detendrá?, Un tiempo muy largo y frío._

_¿Por qué la lluvia me escogió?, ¿Será que puedo cubrirme?..." __SID: Rain; 5° opening Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. _

.

.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras oía con indiferencia la lluvia golpear suavemente sobre la ventana de su cuarto. Otro día daba comienzo en aquella asquerosa y aburrida ciudad por sobretodo. Se pasó la mano entre los rojizos cabellos y con un gruñido se sentó en la cama lentamente. Se frotó los ojos distraídamente y se enfurruño nuevamente al ponerse de pie.

Últimamente le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento. Llevaba una semana postrado en la cama, sudando frío y gimiendo de dolor. No había querido comer nada pese a los intentos de su abuela Chiyo porque lo hiciera. Y todavía ahorita, de tan solo pensar en comida le producían nauseas. O quizá eso se debía a haberse parado rápido (aunque lo había hecho estúpidamente lento) y tener que sujetarse de la cabecera de la cama para no caer.

Su estomago estaba hecho un caos, y nuevamente la cabeza y los brazos (en especial los dedos) le punzaron con fuerza. Opto por nuevamente dejarse caer sobre la cama, el último doctor le había recomendado no forzar mucho su cuerpo. Cosa que ya no podía evitar hacer cada vez que podía, estaba realmente harto de estar ahí acostado sin hacer nada más que dormir y ver la ventana, o vomitar algo que nunca había comido y hacer del baño a duras penas.

Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano, malhumorado por no poder hacer más que pararse unos segundos antes de verse forzado a tirarse de nuevo. Joder, las piernas ya las tenía entumidas.

Tocaron a la puerta. Sasori se giro a verla con una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Sasori? ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, claro que sí abuela Chiyo.

La puerta se entreabrió y la mujer entro con la ropa recién lavada del pelirrojo. Chiyo le sonrió un poco a Sasori y dejó las ropas a los pies de la cama y se acerco a su nieto. Le puso una mano en la frente.

–Bueno, parece que la temperatura se te ha bajado un poco– dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado, Sasori asintió solo una vez –¿No te ha dolido ya nada?

–Los dedos de las manos… y todavía me duele la cabeza– respondió con voz ronca, carraspeo –Abuela, ¿podrías abrir las cortinas? Este lugar está muy oscuro.

Chiyo asintió y camino hacia las ventanas, cubiertas por unas largas cortinas oscuras. Las abrió un poco, para que la luz no fuera a molestar a Sasori. Él sonrió, agradeciéndole con la mirada a su abuela. Ella se fue a sentar nuevamente a su lado y le acarició los cabellos.

–¿Tienes hambre, Sasori?

–En… en realidad, no.

–Sasori. No has comido en una semana… y lo que intentas comer lo vomitas.

–Lo sé.

–¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

¿Y para qué llamarían a otro puñetero doctor? Ninguno de los siete que habían ido habían sabido decirle qué es lo que tenía. Simplemente suponían. El primero incluso le había dicho que tenía leucemia y que moriría. Chiyo había sacado al hombre casi a escobazos. Ese diagnostico se había repetido con otros tres doctores y, por ende, parecía lo más probable.

La primera vez que los brazos comenzaron a dolerle fue en clase de gimnasia, hacia ya un par de semanas. Su maestro Guy sensei les indicó que subieran la cuerda y bajaran lo más rápido que pudieran. Estaban formados por equipos y él era el último. Su equipo estaba conformado por los mejores y él aseguraría la victoria. Cuando había estado hasta arriba y apunto de bajar, los brazos comenzaron a dolerle horrible, y luego los dedos, como si se los pincharan repetidamente con agujas. Termino soltándose y cayendo dos metros y medio hasta las colchonetas, donde inmediatamente todos lo rodearon y le gritaban preocupados.

No recordaba nada después de eso. Dicen que se desmayó, lo que era bastante lógico, porque de repente se hallaba en un cuarto de hospital. Le dijeron que seguramente se debía a que no había dormido bien por el estrés de los exámenes. El mismo día lo dejaron ir.

Tres días después estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca, cuando de repente el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y se desmayo en el pasillo. Nuevamente amaneció en el hospital. Lo dieron de alta dos días después.

Cuando empezó la semana ya se sentía más relajado, pero al parecer, lo que sea que le pasara decidió que no sería así. Estaba en las clases de natación cuando de repente el dolor se hizo presente, mientras estaba dentro del agua y nadaba. El dolor había sido tan fuerte que no le había dado tiempo ni de salir a respirar aire para comenzar a gritar. Ya se estaba ahogando cuando uno de sus compañeros: Neji Hyuga, lo sacó de la alberca.

Entonces su abuela lo mantuvo en la cama de su cuarto durante el resto de la semana. Y además de que estaba harto de no poder hacer nada, no podía reclamar porque los dolores se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes y frecuentes. Le empezaba a dar frío y vomitaba. Además, la migraña era insoportable.

¿De qué serviría llamar a otro doctor? Estaba claro que se estaba muriendo.

–No te molestes en hacer eso– le dijo con un hilo de voz a su abuela, sonriendo amargamente –No creo que ayude en nada.

Chiyo lo miro con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Sasori le puso una mano sobre la de ella y sonrió, consciente de que la había hecho sentir mal, decidió poner una excusa.

–Ya me siento mejor. Venga, abuelita…– no le había dicho _abuelita_ desde que había cumplido ocho años –Estoy bien… quizá me coma una gelatina, ¿puedes traérmela?

Chiyo hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar y asintió. Se paró de la cama y salió con pasos silenciosos de la habitación.

Sasori respiro con dificultad entonces, trataba de ocultar el dolor de todo el cuerpo cuando entraba su abuela. Ahora al menos, podía dejar de fingir que no le dolía a horrores.

Con un gemido se volteo de lado, mirando la ventana y la lluvia. Suspiro nuevamente mientras se sujetaba con la mano menos adolorida los dedos que le punzaban nuevamente.

¿Cuándo acabaría aquel suplicio? Rogaba a los Cielos que fuera pronto. Que fuera ya.

000

–¿Y estás seguro de que es aquí, hum?

Deidara miraba las calles sucias desde un callejón que apestaba a coladera. Tobi venía detrás, jugando con los cabellos del rubio e Itachi miraba la calle con aire indiferente.

–Supongo que sí– le contesto con su grave voz –¿No logran ver nada?

–Veo… una insípida calle vacía– contesto Deidara suspirando aburrido, Itachi giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros –¿O me dirás que ves algo más, hum?

–No se queje tanto, Deidara sempai– dijo Tobi sonriente y luego miro a Itachi, serio –¿No cree que quizá ya hayan llegado aquí los otros cazadores?

Itachi no se permitió pensar siquiera en dejar que eso pasara. Si habían perdido al Kenryoku de Akasuna no Sasori, si era lo que Pein había esperado que fuera, estarían realmente liados.

–¡Ni digas eso, hum!– grito con nerviosismo Deidara mirando a Tobi –Pein nos mataría.

E Itachi no podía estar más en de acuerdo con eso. Miró nuevamente la calle, el sombrero de paja impedía que las gotas resbalaran por su cara, pero caían frente a él como si se tratara de una pequeña cascada. Se giro hacia sus compañeros.

–Tendremos que revisar la zona– dijo autoritariamente –Deidara, ve si no hay demonios o cazadores. Tobi y yo nos encargaremos de buscar al chico.

–¡Oh, sí!– grito Deidara asintiendo feliz.

–Está bien, Itachi san.

Itachi asintió y los tres salieron del callejón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que tres jóvenes vestidos con unas largas capas negras con nubes rojas, y sombrero de paja, visitaran una parte de la ciudad muy poco frecuentada, pues se referenciaban a ella como un barrio problemático.

Itachi miro a ambos lados de la calle, haciéndole una seña a Tobi para que se pusiera en marcha. Tobi corrió hacia la primera casa que tuviera enfrente y activo la segunda fase del Kenryoku. Y sonriente comenzó a atravesar la puerta.

Itachi miró hacia Deidara que se paseaba por el otro lado de la calle con indiferencia. Y luego él comenzó a caminar sigilosamente.

000

–Sasori, te he traído tu gelatina– dijo Chiyo mientras abría la puerta y miraba a Sasori que nuevamente se esforzaba por parecer más lucido y sano –Es de limón, tu favorita. Espero te la puedas comer.

–Mu… muchas gracias. Demonios… ahora sí que me ha entrado un hambre.

En realidad no tenía nada de hambre. Pero hacerle creer eso a su abuela podía hacerle sentir mejor, ella ya no estaba en edad de preocuparse por él.

–Que bueno– susurro ella mientras se acercaba a la cama y le extendía un plato con gelatina a Sasori, él la cogió e hizo un mínimo contacto con la mano de su abuela que lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Tienes las manos muy frías.

Sasori cogió el plato con rapidez y se llevo lo más rápido que pudo la gelatina a la boca. Le pareció que tenía un sabor amargo, y él hizo un esfuerzo por no escupirla. Luego miro a su abuela y tragó de un solo bocado.

–Debe ser que me lave las manos– mintió Sasori con indiferencia –El agua salió fría.

Chiyo no parecía muy convencida, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos. Chiyo lo miro con un largo suspiro y Sasori, que se había forzado a llevarse otro bocado a la boca, la miro.

–¿Qué pasa, abuelita?

–Nada– contesto ella sonriendo triste –Solo pensaba que hace mucho que no me decías abuelita. Desde que… tus padres murieron…

Para Sasori, ese no era un buen tema de conversación, y sabía que para Chiyo tampoco lo era, ¿Por qué mencionarlo ahora?

Sasori se pasó el bocado nuevamente y aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar el plato y mirar a su abuela.

–¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?– le pregunto con la voz ronca –¿De verdad?

Chiyo lo miro con tristeza.

–No. Claro que no.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez. Sasori espero bastante para que el hueco en su estomago se disolviera un poco. Chiyo no apartaba la mirada de su boca, y suspiraba con melancolía en los ojos.

–Sasori– dijo Chiyo de pronto.

–¿Mmm?

–¿Tú eres feliz aquí… conmigo?

Sasori compartió una mirada de dolor con ella. Luego sonrió un poco.

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de serlo?

–Bueno… yo no soy tu madre.

Otra vez el silencio.

–¿Por qué quieres sacar a colación el tema de mis padres?– grito Sasori molesto y aventando el plato de gelatina al suelo –¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de eso?

Chiyo se quedo callada, arrepentida. Sin mirarlo.

–¿Eh?– la instó Sasori –¿Por qué?

–No lo sé… me parece que si tú tienes…– los ojos de Chiyo se llenaron de lágrimas –Si murieras por la leucemia que dicen que tienes… yo… yo…

Sasori la miro con una expresión triste y comprensiva.

–Te estás adelantando mucho, abuelita– dijo con ternura –¿Qué pasa si no voy a morir todavía? ¿Si los doctores se equivocan? Ha pasado muchas veces.

Chiyo asintió pero no dijo una palabra. Sasori se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que si era leucemia su abuela no podía costear las quimioterapias solo con el dinero del taller de marionetas que tenían en el piso de abajo. Le sujeto la mano entre la suya, para darle fuerza y para dársela él también.

–Todo estará bien. Siempre dices eso, abuela Chiyo. Siempre me has dicho que todo saldrá bien.

Y a pesar de decir eso, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo, y muy ajena al dolor del cuerpo. Carraspeo para poder controlarse y Chiyo rompió en llanto. Sasori quería abrazarla, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero su garganta estaba tan seca y su adolorida mente no encontraba las palabras para hablarle a ella; Como para decirle que la quería. Como para decirle que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría bien, y él también.

Cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa antes de que tocaran la puerta principal.

Chiyo miró la puerta de la habitación y se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y se aclaro la garganta, luego miro a Sasori.

–Perdona Sasori. Iré a ver quién es… ya regreso ¿eh?

Sasori asintió y la vio marcharse de la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la mano y la cabeza, en especial el ojo izquierdo le dolieran nuevamente. Esta vez con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera su garganta logro articular un gemido de dolor.

Intentó llamar a Chiyo, pero la puerta principal ya se estaba abriendo. De su boca salió un extraño sonido agudo y que ella no podría escuchar. Creía haber dicho… _Te quiero. _

000

Chiyo bajó las escaleras limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las húmedas mejillas. No debía mostrar ese tipo de debilidad ante Sasori, no ahora que él la necesitaba tanto. Así que suspiro y se armo de valor para abrir la puerta.

Seguramente era otro cliente de la tienda que preguntaba por qué estaba cerrada.

Pero al abrirla se encontró con un joven de ojos negros y cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba unas gafas circulares y sonreía a la anciana con un toque de simpatía.

–¿Qué se le ofrece?– pregunto Chiyo, notando que el joven venía acompañado por un par de hombres altos y morenos con gafas oscuras y pañuelos morados en la cara, como asaltantes –¿Eh?

–Buenos días, señora– dijo el peliblanco –Estoy buscando a Akasuna no Sasori… ¿no se encuentra de casualidad?

Chiyo frunció el ceño, mirando con detenimiento a los tres jóvenes y las largas capas negras que llevaban puestas. Negó con la cabeza.

–No. Ahorita no está disponible– Intento cerrar la puerta, pero el joven puso el pie, luego, de un empujón abrió la puerta. Su rostro ahora era una mueca burlona –¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

–Mire señora, no me gustaría hacerle daño a usted. Parece ser una mujer bastante agradable– dijo el chico sonriendo.

–¿Cómo dice usted?– comenzó Chiyo, pero el joven sonrió y chasqueo los dedos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de los gorilas que tenía al lado el joven se lanzó contra ella y la agarro de la cara.

–Más bien, creo que yo debería preguntar eso, vieja– dijo el joven mientras veía como Chiyo con una cara sorprendida y angustiada se revolvía entra la mano del hombre.

–¿Puedo hacerlo, Kabuto?– pregunto el sujeto mirando al joven y él se encogió de hombros. El hombre sonrió y miró a Chiyo que lanzaba murmullos ahogados.

–¡SASORI, SASORI CORRE!– grito cuando la mano del hombre comenzó a colorearse de negro.

Chiyo se sintió cada vez más débil, y su apariencia comenzó a parecer poco a poco el de una calavera. Kabuto sonrió maliciosamente, mientras su compañero finalizaba su trabajo y tiraba al suelo lo que no eran más que huesos con la ropa de la anciana.

–Encuéntrenlo– ordeno a los dos y el que permanecía en la puerta avanzó y se metió a las habitaciones del primer piso. El que había matado a Chiyo se enderezo y también comenzó a buscar.

000

Sasori soltó su mano mientras jadeaba. La cabeza volvía a punzarle, esta vez como si le clavaran una aguja en el cráneo, y otra en el ojo izquierdo. Se revolvió en la cama con un grito de dolor.

La puerta de la casa se azotó y Sasori que no se podía mover de la cama emitió un ahogado susurro, Chiyo no era el tipo de mujer que azotaba las puertas de esa manera. Se esforzó en ponerse de pie y respiro profundamente cuando de repente escucho el grito de su abuela.

–¡SASORI, SASORI CORRE!

Toda fibra de su cuerpo se tenso y su garganta emitió un sonido extraño, como si lo estuvieran asfixiando. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras se escuchaba como comenzaban a romperse platos y escucho los pasos de alguien correr por todas partes.

Se empujó de un extremo de la cama al otro, pretendiendo ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas le fallaron al último instante y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Gimió al sentir nuevos pinchazos en la cabeza y notó como de repente el ojo izquierdo se sumía en la oscuridad. Jadeo mientras con trabajos se ponía de pie.

–¡Arriba! Busquen arriba– escucho gritar a alguien y entonces sintió como el corazón le martilleaba al mismo ritmo que las punzadas en la cabeza.

Las manos le ardían nuevamente y el calor le subió a la garganta como si lo estuvieran cocinando. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía una langosta que cocinan viva.

Escucho las zancadas de alguien, seguramente muy grande. Hizo lo posible por correr a la puerta y esconderse detrás de ella. Lo logro justo cuando la puerta se azotaba y casi le rompe la nariz de un golpe.

Se trataba de un sujeto que medía al menos el metro noventa y que buscaba como si se tratara de un sabueso. Sasori se armó de valor para moverse sigilosamente y tratar de salir del cuarto, cuando de repente, el sujeto se volteó y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo impulso hacia el pasillo.

Sasori gritó cuando se golpeo la espalda con la pared y el hombre rió a carcajada limpia. Se volvió a acercar a Sasori y lo cogió del cuello. Sasori lo observó con el ceño fruncido, el sujeto empezó a dejar de sonreír y Sasori notó con pánico como la mano que lo sujetaba del cuello se coloreaba con llamas negras.

–Ken, ¡idiota, no lo mates!– dijo Kabuto llegando desde las escaleras –¿No ves que Madara lo quiere vivo?

Ken volteó a ver a Kabuto y soltó a Sasori que cayó con otro golpe sordo de sentón.

–Solo quería un poco de poder– respondió Ken mirando a Kabuto como en una disculpa.

Kabuto casqueo la lengua y Ken se encogió de hombros. Sasori miro a Kabuto con la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados. Kabuto, percatándose de su mirada lo observo con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

–Está cambiando– se limito a decir. Ken giro a verlo como si eso le valiera un pimiento –El Kenryoku se está revelando, hemos llegado en el momento justo.

–¿De… de que cojones hablas?– pregunto Sasori con la cabeza ardiéndole y el ojo izquierdo palpitándole, se percato de volver a recuperar poco a poco la vista.

–Oh, obsérvalo. Es tan perfecto.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres de mí?– pregunto nuevamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que Chiyo había bajado y recibido a esos hombres y el corazón se le partió en dos –¿Dónde… esta… Chiyo?

Kabuto levanto una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero creía solo haber pronunciado más gemidos indescriptibles. Estático en su lugar, y por un momento, el dolor cesó.

–¿Qué…? –Comenzó a decir con voz ronca –¿Qué le hiciste…?

Kabuto lo ignoro, Ken le dio la espalda a Sasori y conversó en susurros con Kabuto. A Sasori le temblaban las piernas mientras la furia se apoderaba de él. Ken se giro y se agacho a recogerlo. Sasori no pudo impedir que se lo cargara en el hombro.

–¡Suéltame!– grito molesto –Suéltame, imbécil.

Ken no le prestó atención y comenzó a bajar las escaleras detrás de Kabuto.

–¿Qué quieren? ¡Déjenme! ¿Abuela Chiyo? ¿Dónde estás? ¡ABUELA!

–Oh, míralo. Está llamando a su abuelita– se burló Ken –Descuida, pequeño insecto… ella ya descansa en paz.

Sasori dejó de gritar y giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Ken, que reía. Adelante, Kabuto no decía nada.

Llegaron a la sala de estar, donde Ken se burlo.

–¿Ya está?– pregunto otros sujeto –¿De verdad es ese mocoso?

–¡Chiyo! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi abuela?– grito Sasori al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ken rió nuevamente y tiro a Sasori junto al esqueleto de su abuela que yacía en medio de la sala de estar. Sasori no miro al sujeto y solo permaneció mirando a su _abuela, _con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

–No creo que esa fuera buena idea, Ken– dijo el otro sujeto acercándose y mirando casi con compasión a Sasori –Podría acarrearnos problemas.

Ken lo ignoro y sujeto la cabeza de Sasori y de un tirón lo arrojo al suelo, frete al cráneo desprovisto de carne de Chiyo.

–Ahí está, niño llorón– carcajeo Ken –Ahí está tu abuelita.

–Ken– le reprocho el sujeto –Déjalo ya.

–Cierra el pico, Wataru.

Y entonces Sasori dejó de retorcerse bajo el peso de Ken. Simplemente se quedo quieto en el piso, inerte. Con los ojos abiertos y mirando el cadáver de Chiyo. Pensando que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse, de decirle que la quería. Y ella había muerto primero, ¿no habría tenido que ser al revés?

Qué curioso. Habría apostado porque iba a morir antes que ella, que su enfermedad lo iba a matar.

El dolor en el cuerpo había cesado. El dolor en la cabeza y en el ojo también. De pronto, Sasori había dejado de existir. Lo único que existía era su cuerpo y en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón: un impulso, uno que le decía que los matara.

Sasori dejó de pensar. Sasori dejó de sentir.

Wataru observó con pánico como de la cintura de Sasori aparecían unas cuchillas. Kabuto arqueo las cejas, sorprendido, y Ken, el sujeto solo tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que la había _cagado_, cuando las cuchillas comenzaron a girar con rapidez, como las hélices de un helicóptero, y lo partían a la mitad.

La sangre cayó sobre los zapatos de Kabuto que miraba las mitades de Ken salir disparadas en distintos puntos de la casa. Wataru grito, algo pero se mantuvo fijo en su lugar.

Sasori comenzó a pararse, aún les daba la espalda. En un segundo las hélices dejaron de girar. El silencio era bastante irritante mientras ambos miraban al pelirrojo.

Sasori giró la cabeza hacia ellos, prácticamente sin girar el cuerpo, con una expresión despierta. Wataru gimió mientras veía el ojo izquierdo de Sasori colorearse de gris, quizá plata. Y Kabuto solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

–¿Qué…?– dijo Wataru –Kabuto… ¿qué… qué clase de…?

–Madara samma tenía razón– comentó Kabuto extendiendo los brazos a los lados, como si recibiera una luz celestial –Este chico sería sorprendente.

Sasori giro el resto de su cuerpo y dejó al descubierto un cuerpo seccionado, de madera. En la panza, justo debajo del pecho asomaba un cable, del que comenzaba a salir una punta filosa. Al lado izquierdo del pecho de Sasori asomaba un cilindro con la palabra _Escorpión. _

–¡Sasori!– grito Kabuto –Eres la nueva obra de _Dios. _Mírate, has logrado sobrevivir a la transformación… te ha consumido la ira… ¿verdad que sí?

Sasori giro a verlo, serio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Como una marioneta.

–Cierra el pico, bastardo– le dijo y Kabuto comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza –O te lo cerrare yo.

–Kabuto.

Sasori giro a ver a Wataru y levantó las manos, de las yemas de los dedos salieron unos destellos azules que se unieron al cuerpo de Wataru. Él, incapaz de moverse por sí solo, observó con terror como Sasori lo mandaba (con un movimiento lleno de gracia) hasta la cocina, cayendo sobre platos y vasos.

–Ahora… – dijo mientras volvía su atención a Kabuto –¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué has matado a Chiyo?

Su voz denotaba tristeza, pero su expresión no había cambiado. Kabuto respiro profundamente.

–Queremos que te unas a nosotros.

–Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Kabuto se quedo callado unos segundos, inmóvil. Y no porque él quisiera. En algún momento, Sasori lo había atrapado con algo muy diferente a los hilos de chacra de los marionetistas. Su cerebro no le permitía moverse.

–Debes cortar lazos para unírtenos.

–¿Y por qué te ha parecido que yo quería eso?

–Es tu deber como cazador.

Sasori ladeo la cabeza.

–¿Cazador?

–Sí. Eso es lo que eres. Tu habilidad había estado dormida, pero ahora… esta despierta.

–Parece que ya sé usarla– comento Sasori, más para sí mismo que para Kabuto, luego fijo su atención en él –Sabes que no me place ser tu aliado, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer ahora?

Kabuto tragó saliva. En la cocina, Wataru se puso de pie. Tenía los lentes oscuros rotos, se los quito, dejo ver un ojo izquierdo rojo y el otro azul mar. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, y sus dientes rechinaron, no dejó de ver a Sasori.

–Voy a jugar contigo– dijo Sasori sonriendo –Voy a cortarte en mil pedacitos, idiota.

El cable comenzó a moverse como si de una serpiente se tratara. Kabuto gimió tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Le miro los desiguales ojos. Tampoco podía activar el Kenryoku.

–Muere.

Sasori arrojo el cable justo en el momento en que Wataru arrojaba contra él unas poderosas llamas azules. Sasori giro a ver y antes de poder hacer nada, alguien lo cogió del pie. Bajó automáticamente la vista y observó una mano nívea que lo sujetaba. Cuando volvió a ver las llamas, estas estaban atravesándole el cuerpo.

Las llamas se apagaron ante la mirada atónita de Wataru. Y Kabuto, por fin pudo tener un control sobre su cuerpo.

–Esto se pondrá feo– susurro –Será mejor que me vaya.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo aprovechando que Sasori no lo miraba y no parecía percatarse de la súbita libertad, dejando solo a Wataru que no se dio cuenta por seguir parpadeando, sorprendido.

Wataru miraba a Sasori y Sasori a él. Del piso emergió Tobi que se sentó en el piso sonriente.

–Venga, eso ha estado cerca. ¿No lo crees, Itachi san?

Wataru miro en dirección a la puerta donde estaba Itachi parado y con el ojo izquierdo del color de la sangre, como el suyo.

Kabuto se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de la casa, procurando no hacer ruido. Su ojo izquierdo paso de ser negro a ser morado, y entonces sonrió, nadie podría notar su presencia con ello.

–Uchiha… Itachi– susurro Wataru temblando mientras Itachi lo miraba tranquilo –¿Cómo… como es que los otros no nos han avisado…?

–Porque yo me he hecho cargo de ellos, hum– dijo Deidara mientras entraba a la casa con un ave de arcilla volando cerca de él.

–¡Deidara sempai!– grito Tobi alzando los brazos, alegre.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?– pregunto Sasori e Itachi le dirigió una sola mirada. Sasori se quedo estático en su lugar. Itachi logro neutralizar su mente y entonces el ojo izquierdo del pelirrojo volvió a la normalidad, y con él, también su cuerpo y al fin cayó sobre el piso, inconsciente.

Itachi volvió a mirar a Wataru, él lo vio fijamente a los ojos mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado. Kabuto se dio media vuelta, dando por muerto también a Wataru.

Wataru cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo e Itachi lo miro un poco irritado. Siempre era tan fácil. Entonces deposito su mirada en el pelirrojo y se quedo pasmado por lo que sus ojos veían.

–¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir, Itachi san?– pregunto Tobi mientras su ojo color rojo regresaba a la normalidad –Tobi ya está cansado.

Itachi lo miro y para entonces su Kenryoku ya estaba desactivado. Asintió una vez.

–Me llevare al chico. Descansaremos en un hotel barato.

–¿Qué?– refunfuño Deidara –¡Yo quiero dormir en un buen hotel, hum!

Itachi se limito a ignorarlo y agacharse a recoger a Sasori del suelo, con extrema delicadeza. Observó como al lado del pelirrojo se encontraba un esqueleto. Deidara se acercó a él con pasos lentos.

–¿Quién crees que sea, hum?– pregunto frunciendo el ceño y señalando el cadáver –Ehm… ¿sería algún pariente?

Itachi sabía que así era. Miro al pelirrojo, que parecía un pequeño niño inocente en sus brazos. Con los rojizos cabellos cayéndole en la frente y la boca semi abierta, tenía también los ojos finamente apretados y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Sintió tanta pena por él.

–Deidara.

–¿Eh?

–Le daremos sepultura a… quien sea que sea.

–¿Y para qué exactamente, hum?

–Si este chico abrió el Kenryoku en unos segundos cuando debió terminar en dos días, significa que esta persona era algo importante para él. Le dejaremos despedirse.

–¿Cómo dices, hum?– pregunto Deidara, sorprendido. Después se puso serio y volvió a fruncir el ceño –¿Nos la vamos a llevar ó… nos quedaremos aquí?

Itachi analizo las dos posibilidades.

–Creo que estaría bien encontrar un lugar diferente a este– contesto con seriedad –Si vienen más organizaciones podrían encontrarnos.

–¿Entonces nos la llevamos, hum?

–La dejaremos en un panteón… en un entierro más o menos decente.

–Oye Itachi san, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con él?– pregunto Tobi señalando a Wataru, Itachi lo miro un instante –¿Lo vamos a dejar vivo?

Itachi no era partidario de andar por ahí matando gente, pero por otro lado dejarlo vivo era todo un problema. Miró a Deidara que sonrió inmediatamente.

–Haz lo que quieras con él Deidara. Pero rápido.

–Por supuesto que sí– contesto Deidara acercándose a Wataru y con el ave de arcilla que había llevado al lado desde hacer su aparición –Después de todo, por algo mi arte es efímero, hum. ¡KATSU!

000

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Nuevamente eran dos cortinas pesadas que le costaba levantar.

El lugar era oscuro y por un momento sintió que todo lo que había pasado había sido solo un sueño. Giro la cabeza, esperando encontrarse con Chiyo doblando la ropa o sonriéndole sentada a su lado. Y se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

Ahí había alguien sentado, observándole. Pero no era alguien conocido, y no sonreía. Increíblemente se percato de que a esa persona ya la había visto. Aquellos largos cabellos azabaches, y esos dos pozos profundos que tenía por ojos, debajo de ellos unas profundas ojeras, la piel blanca, los labios serios y carnosos.

Parpadeo varias veces, diciéndose interiormente que esto era un sueño, otra alucinación. Pero ahí seguía él.

–¿Quién…?– su pregunta se ahogo debido a la ronquera de su voz.

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi– contesto él. Sasori observó la capa negra y sintió un amargo peso en el pecho –Soy un cazador.

Sasori trató de sentarse, y se percato de que ya no le dolía el cuerpo ni la cabeza. Tan solo estaba muy cansado.

–Un cazador– repitió con voz serena mientras miraba la cobija gris que le habían puesto encima de las piernas –¿Chiyo?

Itachi lo miro unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender el cómo lo había llamado.

Sasori se giro a verlo, esperando la respuesta. En su mente había atisbos de lucidez. Él viendo salir del cuarto a Chiyo, luego el inmenso dolor de antes, luego el grito de Chiyo, el hombre enorme que lo cargó, la sonrisa de aquel peliblanco, un esqueleto frente a él, otro dolor más intenso. Luego sangre, llamas, y entonces esos ojos desiguales.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras Itachi lo miraba detenidamente sin cambiar su expresión. Tan solo en sus ojos, Sasori pudo apreciar el atisbo de compasión que asomo por ellos.

–¿¡Dónde está mi abuela!

–Lo siento mucho– dijo Itachi –Pero cuando llegamos ella estaba…

Sasori no necesito que se lo dijeran otra vez. Abrió la boca, esperando decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. En cambio, las lágrimas si se abrieron paso a los ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas, cristalinas y llenas de dolor.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a Sasori gimotear y tratar de contener las lágrimas.

–Si te interesa saberlo…– susurro mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a Sasori –La hemos traído para poder… enterrarla como es debido.

Sasori permaneció con la cabeza gacha, pero luego de unos segundos lo miró. Itachi entre abrió la boca mientras apreciaba los ojos coloridos de Sasori brillar todavía más por las lágrimas. Y entonces, pasó algo que no se había ni mucho menos esperado.

Sasori se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Itachi abrió los ojos sin saber que decir, con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza por primera vez desde hace años. Parecía que Sasori trataba de decir algo, pero solo le producía cosquillas con su aliento, todavía sorbía por la nariz pero ya no lloraba.

Itachi, con torpeza elevo los brazos y con cautela abrazó levemente al pelirrojo. No sabía que decir. No podía decir nada. Pero sobre todo, no parecía que hubiera nada que decir.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Y ahí empieza el ItaSaso señoritos y señoritas =P espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews. Los espero.<p>

Matta ne~ sempais, hum :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mary dice: Hola sempais que siguen la historia ItaSaso. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero me habían castigado sin compu todo este tiempo ^^u. Así que aquí les quiero dejar el tercer capi del fic. Espero que lo disfruten. Mary is a good girl sempais :P

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3.<strong>

_"__Dentro de esos fríos ojos que están abrazando el odio. Aún si te desdeñas a ti mismo, el dolor no desaparecerá. Abraza entonces la eterna tristeza…" Gackt, Hoshi no Suna. _

_._

_._

Dolor. Muerte. Desprecio. Tristeza. Sufrimiento. Soledad. Odio.

Todo aquello formaba parte de ser un cazador, y nadie lo sabía mejor que Itachi. Porque él lo había sufrido. Porque al igual que a todos, no le había quedado más remedio que dejar que lo consumieran las tinieblas. No le había quedado más opción que dejar que la oscuridad lo engullera con sus poderosas garras.

_Pero eso era parte de ser un cazador._

Había sentido dolor y presenciado la muerte. Había sentido el desprecio de todo aquel que vio su ojo izquierdo, y había sentido la tristeza de perder todo cuanto amaba.

_Porque el amor _no _era parte de ser un cazador. _

Si tú amabas solo te podías destruir, e Itachi había decidido vivir, había decidido luchar. Y el que estuviera perdiendo los deseos de seguir haciéndolo, era una cosa completamente distinta. Porque su estilo de vida ya no le satisfacía. Era como tratar de llenar un vaso roto.

Pero había aprendido a aceptarlo. No le había quedado más opción que hacerlo. Hace mucho que su corazón no sentía nada más que aburrimiento. Las cosas que le gustaban habían menguado la intensidad de atracción, las cosas que había odiado ahora no importaban. Ahora todo le era indiferente. Se limitaba a matar y acatar órdenes.

No tenía por qué estar abrazando a ese pelirrojo. No tenía por qué sentir pena, ni dolor, ni empatía por aquel muchacho. Él ahora era un cazador, y si bien le gustaba, o no, nada cambiaría. Por mucho que él quisiera seguiría siendo un cazador. Y pronto todo en él se habría convertido en cenizas y oscuridad, incluso aquellos luminosos ojos dorados. Itachi no tenía por qué seguir apiadándose de almas perdidas.

Y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Pero no lo podía evitar.

Sasori ahora solo se apretaba contra él, no lloraba y parecía que apenas respiraba. Sus uñas se encajaban entre la tela de la capa de Akatsuki que llevaba Itachi, incluso escocían en la piel que había debajo de ella.

La oscuridad los cubría, esa era la mejor compañía de un cazador, y era la única compañía que estaba bien tener. Y por más que su cerebro mandara señales para que el Uchiha lo soltara, sus brazos no respondían. Quizá era ese calor interior que lo había empezado a cubrir escasamente en el pecho al estar en esa posición, o tal vez el hecho de que jamás, desde haberse convertido en cazador, lo habían abrazado de manera tal que parecía que eran uno solo.

Porque se había ganado el odio de los demás por el simple hecho de existir. Y porque él había aprendido a sentir lo mismo por la gente. A que su soledad fuera no más que otro aspecto del gran Uchiha Itachi. Y por eso abrazarlo a él estaba mal, y era mucho peor sentir algo en el interior, creciendo y palpitando dentro de sí.

–Creo que ya fue suficiente– dijo el Uchiha, obligándose a bajar los brazos y apartar enseguida a Sasori.

El fleco rojizo le caía sobre la cara a Sasori, y le ensombrecía los ojos. Su rostro parecía demacrado, e Itachi no pudo evitar sentir pena otra vez. No pudo evitar el impulso de ponerle una mano en el hombro. Sasori no se movió, y no levantó la cabeza.

–¿Estás mejor?– la voz de Itachi era seca y carente de sentimiento –¿Tienes hambre?

Sasori negó con la cabeza una sola vez, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo le causara un fuerte dolor. Algo que no extrañaba al Uchiha: los días siguientes a la transformación era doloroso para los novatos, cualquier movimiento e incluso pensamiento era muy mal recibido por el cuerpo y el cerebro. Él lo entendía.

–¿Quieres estar solo?– volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba que Sasori se sintiera cómodo con ellos, y no que quisiera escapar –¿Puedes hablarme o escucharme?

A veces sucedía que el Kenryoku afectaba ciertos sentidos. A veces se quitaba el apetito, otras veces la voz se iba o no se escuchaba nada. Él no había podido ver por momentos. Lo que Sasori debía tener, pensó, era que estaba cansado y le dolía más que nada la cabeza y las manos.

–Sí– se limito a responder Sasori con voz ronca –Te escucho.

Y no hacía falta que le dijera que podía hablar. Itachi aparto la mano del hombro de Sasori y se puso de pie con elegancia y sin apenas hacer ruido. Sasori aún no levantaba la cabeza, estaba cubierto por mantas de franela que lo mantenían calentito, Itachi las acomodo un poco en un gesto distraído.

–Debes de tener muchas preguntas– dijo mientras cogía una almohada de los pies de la cama y la acomodaba detrás de la espalda de Sasori, él no pareció notarlo –Te las responderé lo mejor que pueda. ¿Te parece?

Sasori apretó los puños y los dientes. Comenzó a respirar más rápido. Itachi no volvió a sentarse y se quedo parado, esperando. Sasori levantó la mirada hacia Itachi y ambos la mantuvieron en la del otro. Itachi percibió el dolor en su mirada, y el odio, y la sensación de hallarse solo contra el mundo. Además había resignación en ellos.

Era la mirada de alguien perdido en medio del mar. Era la mirada de un cazador que nunca dura en aquel mundo injusto y podrido.

–Dices que tu nombre es Uchiha Itachi ¿no?– pregunto Sasori con una voz serena, Itachi se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió levemente –Y eres un cazador, ¿cómo esos sujetos que mataron a mi abuela?

Itachi notó como el rostro de Sasori se crispaba un segundo, pero al siguiente volvía a estar sereno y tranquilo. Aquellos ojos que miraba mostraban mucha tristeza, pero sin embargo serenidad e inteligencia. Asintió nuevamente.

–Pero no tratare de hacerte daño– agregó luego de ver a Sasori mirarlo de arriba abajo, como si se preparara para atacarlo.

Sasori soltó una risa amarga.

–¿Y qué más podrías hacerme tú que ya no me hayan hecho antes?

Itachi no respondió. Sasori sonrió de lado y luego de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo.

–¿Qué quieres conmigo?

–Mi líder me ha enviado a buscarte.

–¿Por qué?– pregunto Sasori extrañado y casi se escuchaba el pánico que él sentía dentro–¿Le he hecho algo malo? ¿Lo conozco acaso?

Itachi negó con la cabeza una vez.

–No lo conoces y por tal caso, no le has hecho nada malo– respondió –Te quiere por tu… – trato de dar con la siguiente palabra –Habilidad.

Sasori lo inspecciono con la mirada.

–¿Habilidad?– repitió y antes de que Itachi dijera algo atajó –¿Te refieres a lo que hice antes de que me… desmayara?

Itachi asintió.

–¿Qué paso?– preguntó Sasori nuevamente –No recuerdo con detalle nada, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Itachi suspiro un poco. Odiaba tener que hablar tanto, y la única razón por la que lo estaba haciendo él es que de mala suerte había enviado a Deidara y a Tobi a inspeccionar los alrededores; Por otro lado, Sasori parecía estarse acoplando a la idea de lo que había pasado y eso le hacía más fácil las cosas, ya que con las preguntas del pelirrojo era más fácil no hablar de más o hablar de menos. Eran para él una buena guía.

–Tendría que empezar por decirte: Eres un cazador. Y cómo cazador, tienes habilidades superiores a las que un humano no tiene acceso: más rapidez, más equilibrio, más fuerza. Tus sentidos del oído y del olfato están sumamente desarrollados– dijo Itachi con tranquilidad y soltura –Estas habilidades despiertan en cierto momento de tu vida.

Itachi interrumpió la explicación, esperando que Sasori pudiera preguntar algo más respecto a eso, pero Sasori parecía estar sopesando la información con detenimiento. Así que luego de un suspiro continúo.

–Un cazador utiliza el chakra, que es un tipo de energía que te permite realizar las fases que son capaces de despertar en tu interior.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta– cortó Sasori con el ceño fruncido, Itachi lo miro molesto.

–Lo hará a su tiempo– dijo cortante –Las primeras dos fases se activan justo cuando tu ojo izquierdo cambia de color, el color al que cambie varía entre el usuario. Es a eso a lo que llamamos Kenryoku, la segunda fase.

Sasori parpadeo confundido. A su mente llegó un fragmento de Kabuto hablando de un "cambio" en su ojo. Instintivamente se llevo la mano al ojo izquierdo y se froto levemente el parpado.

–El Kenryoku…– continúo Itachi –…Suele ser diferente para cada persona, aunque tiene ciertas características que lo distinguen de los demás. Algunos son solo una amplitud de los sentidos o habilidades. Otros que carecen de verdadera utilidad para un cazador: como hablar al revés o cosas así. Otros pueden ser verdaderamente sorprendentes e incluso mortales. Y es ahí donde entran las organizaciones.

–¿Cómo la suya?– se adelanto Sasori mirando a Itachi con burla.

–Sí, como Akatsuki– Itachi decidió pasar por alto la burla en la voz de Sasori –Estas organizaciones están formadas por cazadores que se dedican a exterminar demonios, criaturas de la noche como vampiros, hombres lobo y…

–¡Aguarda!– grito Sasori –¿De verdad esperas que me trague todo esto? ¿A caso te crees que soy idiota?

Itachi se abstuvo de decir que sí, lo creía.

–Será más fácil si te coges la información y te burlas en silencio, Akasuna– le ordeno Itachi –El que pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo es cosa tuya, pero el hecho de que vendrás conmigo a Akatsuki es una realidad.

Sasori frunció el ceño. La verdad es que luego de lo que recordaba haber hecho, por poco que eso fuera, estaba dispuesto a que le explicaran el por qué… es solo que la lógica en su cerebro le dictaba que todo esto era una absurda locura, y que por muy cierta que pudiera estar resultándole, era demasiado rápido.

–¿Y si no quiero?– dijo a la defensiva, mirando a Itachi de manera amenazante –¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero ir contigo a toda esa mierda? ¿Eh?

Itachi permaneció en silencio por diez segundos. El silencio entre los dos solo era roto por el ulular de algún búho fuera de la casa donde se encontraban.

–Ya te dije que quieras o no, vendrás– se limito a decir Itachi entre dientes –Así que yo que tú iría a por las buenas, así podrás llegar entero.

Sasori abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido.

–Si de verdad soy tan importante para ustedes… no me harían daño– dijo en un susurro, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, Itachi sonrió un poco y a Sasori le recorrió un escalofrío.

–Sucede que podemos quitarte una mano o las dos. O las piernas. Kakuzu te puede coser ya estando en Akatsuki.

Sasori no podía creer lo que oía. Además de secuestrado, lo amenazaban. ¿No es que ya había tenido suficiente con el día tan asqueroso que había tenido? ¿O las tres semanas que había tenido? Su corazón le martilleaba fuerte en el pecho, y su boca estaba completamente seca. Tragó saliva y la sintió bajar hasta el estomago, incluso la escucho.

–No me gustaría que eso pasara, claro– dijo Itachi –Ya que eso requeriría llevarte cargando.

Sasori se removió un poco en la cama. Su mirada se apartó de la de Itachi, en busca de algo que pudiera coger para meterle un golpe al Uchiha y salir de ahí corriendo, ¿a dónde iría entonces? No lo sabía, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos escapar.

–No creo que nada de aquí te sirva, así que te agradecería que dejaras de buscarlo– le dijo Itachi y Sasori volvió a verlo con la boca abierta y el pánico cada vez más patente en sus ojos. Sus manos y sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar cuando noto como en la oscuridad destellaba un ojo rojo.

–Yo no estaba…– comenzó a decir, pero su voz se ahogó en un susurro y luego en un silencio profundo.

–Como notaras, lo que te digo es verdad– dijo Itachi –Este es mi Kenryoku: Puedo adivinar los movimientos siguientes de mi oponente. Y puedo neutralizar tu mente. Puedo jugar con ella si eso es lo que me place, sin embargo no puedo leerla, simplemente… tu comenzarías a pensar en lo que yo quisiera…

En la mente de Sasori comenzó a hacerse presente la imagen de una mujer y un hombre diciéndole adiós, sus padres. Recordó las horas que había estado esperando, y esperando. El dolor era apabullante. Las punzadas lo eran también.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la sujeto con fuerza, un grito subió por su garganta, pero lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar fue un gemido agudo.

–Bas… basta…– susurro mientras se veía a sí mismo observar a padres e hijos en el parque, mientras él, solitario se entristecía cada vez más –Basta… Basta… ¡BASTA, PARA YA! ¡POR FAVOR!

A sus propios oídos aquellos gritos parecían sollozos, y cuando Itachi paró, Sasori se dio cuenta de que volvía a llorar. Se sentía estúpido, creía haber enterrado esos sentimientos muy en el fondo de su corazón, tras alguna puerta que no volvería a abrir jamás. Y en dos segundos, ese sujeto lo había vuelto a abrir. El miedo que eso le causo superaba el miedo que tenía a la muerte, y al dolor físico.

Itachi se cubrió el ojo izquierdo con la mano. Estaba adolorido. No había querido desvelar aquel dolor en Sasori, solo había querido que viera… que viera… Dolor. Su propio dolor. Itachi miro a Sasori mientras él seguía sollozando con un terror indescriptible en la mirada.

–¿Qué…?– susurro Sasori y luego agrego gritando –¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿¡Por qué crees que meterte en mi cabeza es algo…!– no supo cómo seguir esa frase, ya que la palabra _correcto _no cuadraba con un sujeto como Itachi.

Sin duda lo que Itachi menos quería era que Sasori activara el Kenryoku y lo fuera a matar. Sin duda no quería eso. Pero su cabeza no quería reaccionar, en su pecho había un agujero, un vacío, algo que le atropellaba el corazón, como si hubiera sentido… lo que había sentido Sasori al pensar en lo que pensó. Itachi se dio cuenta de que algo le corría por la mejilla.

Con un temblor leve en la mano que cubría su ojo, se limpió la mejilla. Sorprendido observó la pequeña gota salada que corría ahora entre su dedo índice. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Uchiha Itachi estaba llorando!

Sasori se percató de ello y dejó de mirarlo con miedo, Itachi no dejaba de ver la lágrima. Pasmado y casi se podría decir que con temor.

–¿Estás… llorando?– pregunto Sasori observándolo con atención. Itachi no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miro –¿Por qué?

Itachi se puso de pie, tirando el banco en el que había estado sentado. No miro a Sasori, no mientras más lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, Sasori lo vio salir del cuarto corriendo, del pasillo entró una luz y luego de que Itachi cerrara la puerta nuevamente, la oscuridad lo volvió a sumir a él.

000

No podía dejar de llorar. Se frotaba los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía en voz baja. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Cómo es que había podido sentir aquel dolor? Todavía tenía esa sensación horrible en el pecho, aquella opresión dentro de sí. Pero no es que verdaderamente le doliera a él, era el dolor de Sasori, y ahí debía de haberse quedado, ¿Qué había pasado?

Pensó que quizá Sasori hubiera entrado a su cabeza también y hacerle parar. Hacerle sentir aquello para que parara. Esa era una posibilidad, considerando que cuando un Kenryoku despertaba era considerablemente más fuerte y tendía a estar fuera de control. Podía ser. Itachi quería que fuera así.

A grandes zancadas se fue al baño de la casa donde se habían quedado (la familia que ahí vivía él mismo se había encargado de dejarlos inconscientes y meterlos en una de las cinco habitaciones que había en la casa, despertarían dentro de un día y no recordarían absolutamente nada) y se lavó la cara con frenesí, lanzándose el agua fría y tallándose con fuerza.

Por fin, luego de tres minutos de estar agachado en el lavabo se enderezo y se miro al espejo. Tenía los negros cabellos cayéndole sobre el húmedo rostro, y se adherían a él de manera poco elegante. Sus ojos y nariz estaban ligeramente rojos. Y las mejillas también, aunque sospechaba que había sido por frotarse tan fuerte él mismo.

Respiro profundamente para calmarse. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

El vacío que se había formado se le fue llenando con el aire de aquella bocanada que había aspirado hace unos segundos, y repitió la acción un par de veces para sentirse más normal. Tomó la toalla que yacía en el tubo de fierro a su lado y se seco las gotas de agua que le escurrían desde la sien hasta la barbilla para caer en el suelo frío.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que sí hacía frío. Demasiado, en realidad. Incluso podía ver su aliento salir de la boca.

–¿Qué…?– susurro mientras observaba como el espejo donde se había estado mirando comenzaba lentamente a empañarse. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–¡UCHIHA!– grito Sasori desde la habitación e Itachi se giro violentamente, abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y entró al cuarto. Se quedo parado frente a una figura de su misma estatura que le daba la espalda.

La figura llevaba a Sasori en el hombro, él yacía inconsciente.

Itachi activo su Kenryoku. La figura no se movió de su lugar. Itachi apreció el largo cabello negro que le caía sobre la espalda.

–Suéltalo– ordeno Itachi.

–No– contestó una voz joven y masculina. La figura se dio media vuelta. Itachi observó que el sujeto llevaba una máscara blanca con unas líneas rojas ondeando en ella. Itachi maldijo por lo bajo, la máscara no llevaba agujeros ni nada, el Kenryoku no podría afectarlo con facilidad si no le veía los ojos –Lo siento, pero él es mi trabajo.

–Déjalo en el suelo o tendré que hacerte daño.

El hombre no respondió y tampoco hizo ningún movimiento en señal de obedecer a Itachi.

–No.

Itachi susurro una maldición antes de correr en dirección al sujeto y tratar de golpearlo con el puño derecho, pero en el instante él se hizo para atrás con un salto muy hábil y esquivo el golpe del Uchiha. Itachi, prediciendo a medias (costaba un poco de trabajo si no veía los ojos de su oponente) el movimiento lanzó una patada en aquella dirección.

El chico no puedo evitar que el golpe conectara con su cuerpo con fuerza, pero logro que la mayor parte del golpe se la llevara la mano con la que intento frenarlo. Aún cargaba a Sasori y él no parecía reaccionar. Itachi maldijo nuevamente mientras su oponente aprovechaba que tenía su pie en la mano para sujetarlo con fuerza y arrojarlo contra la pared de la casa.

El golpe en la cara fue doloroso, pero al instante Itachi se puso de pie y vio al sujeto salir con Sasori de la habitación corriendo aprisa. Itachi le dio persecución al pelilargo por toda la casa, bajando por las escaleras. Lo sujeto de la ropa y lo jaló hacía si, el chico cayó hacia atrás y dejó caer a Sasori. Itachi apreció como el pelirrojo tenía clavadas en el pecho una serie de agujas. Se concentro nuevamente en el sujeto y se subió encima de él, sujetándole los brazos con las piernas. Le azotó un golpe en la máscara, que se resquebrajo bajo el peso del puño.

El joven se retorció entre el cuerpo de Itachi sin éxito al escapar. Entonces, se quedo quieto un segundo, Itachi trato de quitarle la máscara, sus piernas aflojaron ligeramente la presión sobre los brazos de su oponente, y él aprovechó para removerse nuevamente y lograr zafar su brazo derecho. Itachi tuvo tiempo de hacerse para atrás antes de que la fina punta de hielo que había salido de las uñas del chico le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

El salto habría salido a la perfección, de no ser porque el chico se sentó con rapidez y convirtió parte del piso en hielo. Itachi perdió el equilibrio un momento, lo que bastó para que el chico se arrojara sobre él y le azotara una patada en el estomago. Itachi retrocedió y a penas fue capaz de evitar las agujas que el chico le lanzó con habilidad y que se clavaron en la pared y algunos cuadros de la familia de la casa, haciendo que cayeran y se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Itachi se sujeto la panza, ahí donde le dolía y se arrojo contra el chico. Tenía que quitarle la máscara.

El chico había corrido hacia Sasori y trataba de cargarlo sobre su hombro cuando Itachi se arrojo con fuerza sobre él, tirándolo en el suelo. Él chico giro y logró poner a Itachi abajo, y luego fue Itachi quien lo hizo, Ambos giraron unos momentos hasta que Itachi quedó nuevamente arriba.

Se hizo de la máscara y trató de quitarla, pero lo recibieron un par de agujas en la costilla. El dolor no fue realmente horrible, así que Itachi siguió con su tarea de quitar la máscara.

Lo logro.

Al descubierto dejó a un chico de piel nívea y ojos pardos. Se parecía en realidad, un poco a su madre, a excepción de los ojos. Inmediatamente el chico cerró los ojos, evitando que Itachi pudiese profundizar el contacto visual.

De repente, Itachi se sintió un poco cansado. Una pequeña molestia que fluía desde su pecho hasta sus piernas. El chico volvió a golpear con fuerza el pecho de Itachi aún sin abrir los ojos y saltó hacia atrás poniéndose de pie. Itachi cayó hacia atrás con un golpe sordo, mientras veía como el chico (que más bien le parecía chica) sacaba nuevas agujas y de pronto detrás de él se formaba una columna de hielo.

Sorprendido, Itachi observó como él se metía en aquel hielo como si se tratara de una proyección. Itachi se puso de pie, miró a Sasori que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Notó sus dedos moverse levemente y entonces su mirada se dirigió a la aguja que corría hacia él. Itachi se hizo a un lado, y choco con algo. Se giro a ver y ahí estaba otro bloque de hielo, con la imagen del chico proyectada en el.

–¿Qué demonios…?– empezó a decir, pero las agujas corrieron en todas las direcciones hacia él, la sala estaba rodeada de aquellos espejos.

Itachi alcanzó a esquivar todas ellas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las agujas comenzaban a darle con más frecuencia. Por un momento, el Uchiha pensó que se debía a que ya eran demasiadas, pero fue el pánico lo que creció en él cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de que él se estuviera volviendo lento y torpe en sus movimientos.

El joven aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y lanzaba agujas al azar. Itachi hacía lo posible por moverse con más rapidez, hasta que llego el momento en que su pierna izquierda se sentía completamente adormecida y se doblo haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Las agujas no se detuvieron, e Itachi solo se cubrió con las manos la cara y la cabeza. Haciéndose como una concha o un caparazón de caracol.

Luego de unos segundos, y de sentir ya el cuerpo hormigueando por todas las agujas clavadas en su piel, frías y al mismo tiempo calientes por la sangre que corría por las heridas, cayó de costado.

Se sentía lo suficientemente débil como para que su Kenryoku se desactivara. Aquellas agujas debían de tener algo que le adormecía el cuerpo y los sentidos. ¡Maldita sea!, pensaba, ¿Dónde demonios estaban Deidara y Tobi?

Su vista se volvía un poco borrosa. La paseaba de todos aquellos espejos a Sasori. Los pies del joven salieron, llevaba unos de esos zapatos japoneses tradicionales. Itachi trató de levantar la vista, el joven ya había abierto los ojos y le miraba suspicaz.

–Así que este es Uchiha Itachi– dijo el chico con una voz un poco más suave –Yo esperaba más de ti, en realidad.

Itachi apretó los dientes con fuerza.

–Después de todo, tu hermano si lo dio.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Sasuke…?– susurro con voz débil, el chico se hinco a un lado –¿Dónde… Sasuke… qué…?

–Yo no soy muy partidario de andar por ahí divagando secretos– comentó el chico –Yo solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo, así que…

El chico levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Sasori, los espejos ya habían desaparecido. Itachi, que intento activar el Kenryoku, recibió como protesta un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, en los ojos (en especial el izquierdo) y unas nauseas terribles.

–¿Dónde…?– escucho preguntar al chico y entonces se percató de que Sasori había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Itachi trato de buscar con la mirada a Sasori, justo como lo hacía el pelinegro, pero no lo logró.

Y entonces, el chico cayó al suelo de rodillas, a su lado. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. Sasori estaba detrás del chico, con un par de agujas en las manos. El chico parecía temblar un poco mientras se acostaba en el suelo. Itachi notó que Sasori movía ligeramente los dedos por cada movimiento que hacía el chico, su ojo izquierdo volvía a ser gris. Ya no llevaba las agujas clavadas en el pecho y sonreía como un muñeco diabólico. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un autentico Akatsuki.

–Te metiste con el chico equivocado, imbécil– le dijo Sasori al chico mientras le clavaba sin vacilar las dos agujas en la espalda. Itachi escucho un gemido de dolor de parte del chico.

No pudo dejar de pasar que Sasori cambiaba bastante cuando activaba el Kenryoku. En especial el vocabulario.

Sasori, sin dejar la posición de manos que tenía volteo a ver a Itachi.

–Estaría bien si me marcho ahora que puedo ¿no crees?– pregunto Sasori burlón. Itachi gruñó –Aunque te agradezco salvarme… creo que no podre quedarme aquí. Más bien, no quiero.

–Te arrepentirás. Como este sujeto… hay muchos– dijo Itachi con la voz ronca. Sus ojos le pesaban y tenía mucho sueño. Solo podía ver como Sasori sonreía cada vez más ampliamente.

Ni rastro de pena en sus ojos. Solo dolor, y odio. Solo sed de venganza y sangre. A Itachi no le gustaba nada ese chico. No le gustaba. No le gustaba. No… podía dejar de pensar que en ese momento se veía increíblemente atractivo.

Y entonces cerró los ojos y la oscuridad lo volvió a engullir.

000

–¡Itachi! ¡Itachi, hum!

Itachi abrió con pesadez los ojos, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Le recordó la vez que había despertado luego de activar el Kenryoku, solo que en vez de encontrarse con el ojo azul de Deidara, debería de haberse encontrado con los ojos amarillentos de Orochimaru.

Se paso la mano por la cabeza.

–¿Qué…?– preguntó con voz ronca, pasó saliva –¿Qué paso… Deidara?

–Pues yo no sé, hum– le contesto con sinceridad el rubio –¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sentía como si tuviera resaca y le hubieran dado una paliza de lo lindo.

–¿Dónde está ese chico?– pregunto de repente acordándose –¿Y Sasori?

Deidara se mordió el labio.

–El chico no sé donde está. Y Sasori…

–No me vas a decir que se fue, ¿verdad?– pregunto Itachi un poco preocupado.

–No. Extrañamente no, hum.

Itachi lo miro confundido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– pregunto aturdido.

–Pues…se fue con Tobi para enterrar a la mujer esa– hizo una pausa –Lamento no haber estado aquí. Te dieron una buena paliza y me habría gustado verla, hum.

Itachi lo miro irritado. Pero en el fondo muy aliviado de que Sasori no se hubiese ido (Pein los mataría si así hubiera sido). Dejarlo con Tobi no sería ningún pendiente porque de haber querido irse lo habría hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Itachi se dejó caer sobre la almohada nuevamente.

–Deidara.

–¿Eh?

–Estoy cansado. Lárgate.

Deidara lo miro ofendido y molesto. Sin embargo se marchó refunfuñando.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez mientras se pasaba la mano sobre el ojo izquierdo. Le dolía un poco, pero ya no era mucho. Y las punzadas de las agujas eran menos frecuentes cada vez.

Entre vagos recuerdos estaban las palabras de ese sujeto. Pasó largo rato, el silencio era roto solo por el soplo del viento en las hojas de los árboles.

–Sasuke– susurro al cuarto vacío.

En realidad, esto no era muy diferente a como cuando había despertado hace ya seis años, siendo ahora un cazador.

Tocaron a la puerta.

–¿Qué?– pregunto Itachi irritado nuevamente. La puerta se abrió un poco y de ella entró Sasori. Parecía tranquilo, no se parecía en nada al chico que había visto antes de sumirse en aquella oscuridad. Itachi lo miro sorprendido –¿Qué pasa?

–Su nombre era Haku.

Itachi lo miro todavía más confundido.

–¿Qué?– le pregunto. Sasori suspiro mientras se acercaba a Itachi y se sentaba en un banco.

–Que el nombre de aquel chico es Haku. Trabaja en pareja con un tal Zabuza, él es maestro en una escuela preparatoria en el distrito Rukon. Al parecer sostuvieron una pelea por aquí cerca hace poco… con un tal Kakashi, y unos mocosos… hum… Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi miro a Sasori un poco más confundido. Vete a saber por qué es que le decía eso.

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–En realidad no creo que quieras saber– le dijo Sasori –Fue algo un poco… feo.

Itachi parpadeo confundido.

–¿Hay alguna razón por la que me digas esto?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Parecías interesado en el nombre. Ese chico se apellida igual que tú… ¿Es tu hermano o algo así?

Itachi trato de fingir que el nombre no le sonaba y permaneció en silencio. Luego de un rato en que Sasori no aparto su vista de él, Itachi se animo a preguntar.

–¿Por qué no te fuiste?

–Lo iba a hacer– respondió Sasori encogiéndose de hombros –Pero me di cuenta de que tenías razón. No dejarán de molestar sujetos como ese… y… en lo que cabe, ustedes me han tratado mejor.

Itachi frunció el ceño y asintió.

–Supongo…– susurro.

–¿Me responderás todas las preguntas que tenga?

Itachi asintió.

–Vale– dijo Sasori sonriendo levemente –Pero por ahora descansa un poco. Según ese rubio idiota nos iremos en un rato.

Sasori se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con paso elegante, un poco cojo y se sobaba el pecho de vez en cuando. Itachi le observó.

Sasori le caía bien. Cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Su corazón latió con fuerza, Itachi se puso la mano en el pecho. Ahí sentía calor, y algo que no había sentido nunca antes desde que se volvió cazador.

Dolor. Muerte. Desprecio. Tristeza. Sufrimiento. Soledad. Odio.

_Todo eso formaba parte de ser un cazador. _

Esto que crecía en su interior, aquella pequeña sensación agobiantemente seductora… aquel sentimiento de calor, ligereza y… ¿era eso felicidad?

_Eso no formaba parte de ser cazador. _

Y sin embargo Itachi sonrió. Ese calorcillo le gusto.

_Solo tenía que asegurarse de que no le gustara demasiado. _

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Mmm, quería empezar a poner cosas romanticonas y eso -_-u pero Mary es partidaria de que el amor real no siempre es a primera vista :D me gusta más pensar que el amor se debe formar con el tiempo y conociendo a la persona, por eso es que el fic va así. Aunque ya para el prpximo Mary promete poner más ItaSaso (ya todo esta friamente calculado sempais¬w¬) Demo~<p>

Recuerden que la historia depende de los reviews... Así que los espero, y me gustaría saber sugerencias, cuantos capitulos les gustaría que fueran, qué les gusta y qué no les gusta, etc... Ayuden a mejorar a Mary, sempais D:

Bueno, y con eso les dejo. Matta ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola sempais :D, creo que nuevamente me he tardado un poco en actualizar el fic, pero he tenido un bloque y ciertos problemas al tratar de obligarme a sacar un poco más de ItaSaso en este capítulo, pero creo que lo he logrado OwO Así que aquí les dejo la conti.

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 4=<strong>

_"Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido" Cassandra Clare, Cazadores de Sombras. _

**.**

**.**

_Había un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo, le palpitaba y su cabeza le dolía horrible. Todo era absoluta oscuridad. El silencio solo era roto por las ramas que pisaba al caminar en aquel bosque oscuro con sus pies desnudos. Jadeaba y le costaba respirar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. _

_Itachi sentía miedo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué los había matado? ¿Qué era él? _

_–¡Itachi!_

_El grito le perforo los oídos y le hizo caer de rodillas. Sintió que algo le escurría en la mejilla izquierda y se llevo la mano a ésta. Se limpió un líquido espeso. Al principio pensó que era una lágrima, pero después de que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando a la penumbra, se dio cuenta de que era sangre. _

_Espantado se talló el ojo con fuerza. La sangre seguía manando. _

_–¡Itachi!_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

_–¡¿Qué hiciste, hermano?_

_Era la voz de Sasuke. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no podía ser él quién viniera gritando su nombre._

_Sasuke. Había dejado tirado a Sasuke en medio de la calle, ahí donde antes había existido su familia. Ahí donde había vivido hasta esta noche. _

_–¿Por qué…Itachi?_

_Itachi gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Grito hasta quedarse afónico, y después de unos segundos se acurruco entre la tierra y las ramas, ahora lloraba. Sentía dolor. Había matado a su familia, a sus amigos. Los había matado en un arranque de furia. O quizá ni siquiera había sido eso. _

_Estaba solo. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles y provocaba un susurro aterrador. Itachi se cubrió los brazos con las manos mientras sollozaba. Minutos después se durmió. _

_Aquella noche se soñó sentado en un columpio, y alrededor de él la oscuridad y la soledad se ceñían sobre él. _

Itachi abrió los ojos violentamente y se sentó de un salto en la cama. Jadeaba y su mirada recorría de un lado a otro la habitación iluminada por unos leves rayos de sol que se colaban entre la ventana.

Respiraba agitadamente y sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese estúpido sueño que le atormentaba cada noche. Se recostó sobre la almohada una vez más y suspiro. Su mirada oscura se perdió en algún punto infinito del techo mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración y despejar la mente y el corazón.

0*0*0

Sasori dejaba que el agua que salía de la regadera le recorría el cuerpo desnudo mientras él se quedaba quieto. Mantenía los dorados ojos cerrados y no pensaba en nada. Solamente quería que el agua le siguiera mojando durante un buen rato, y así lo hizo.

Incluso cuando cerró la llave se quedo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Percibía cada gota de agua correr entre sus brazos, en las piernas, el cuello. En todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba esa sensación. Le hacía sentir… liberado.

Sacó la mano entre las cortinas y cogió la toalla blanca. Se secó lentamente con ella todo el cuerpo. Y cuando por fin quedo seco, abrió un poco los ojos y se sujeto la toalla en la cintura para cubrir su miembro.

Salió de la regadera, tranquilo. Cogió otra toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Se sentía cansado e irritado. Todavía tenía muy presente en el corazón la muerte de Chiyo, pero su mente todavía no lo asimilaba, todavía _quería _que todo eso fuera un sueño. Pero el hecho de haber despertado en la casa de unos perfectos desconocidos, era señal suficiente de que nada había sido un sueño.

–Mierda– susurro mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, en su pecho todavía tenía unos puntos rojos provocados por las agujas de Haku, aún le provocaban comezón –Como desearía que todo fuese un sueño.

Se acercó a la puerta para quitarle el seguro y salir en busca de la ropa que había olvidado en el cuarto donde se había quedado. Giro la perilla y se escucho el "clic" del seguro abriéndose.

En ese momento cayó dentro de la regadera el jabón y Sasori se escandalizo un poco. Era cierto que su sentido del oído estaba muy susceptible a los sonidos y eso le hacía sentir paranoia por cada ruido que se provocaba a su alrededor.

Miró el jabón en el suelo y se acercó a recogerlo. Cuando se agacho sintió la toalla bajar de su lugar, pero no le dio importancia. Aunque habría deseado hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¡Cielos!– gritó Itachi mientras se quedaba pasmado viendo parte del trasero de Sasori. Sasori se enderezo, dejando caer el jabón de nuevo al suelo y giro a ver a Itachi –Yo…

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– grito Sasori mientras se ponía colorado y se cogía la toalla para asegurarse de que no bajara más –¿Es que no sabes tocar la puerta?

–Eh…

Itachi no lograba hacer que su cerebro funcionara, tan solo veía a Sasori semi mojado, con el pecho descubierto y con una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles.

–¡Vete!– le grito Sasori rojísimo y corrió hacia la puerta, empujando a Itachi fuera del baño y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Itachi se quedo pasmado unos segundos antes de que Deidara llegara al lugar de los hechos.

–¿Qué paso, hum?

Itachi carraspeo y negó con la cabeza, se di media vuelta y camino de largo al lado de un confundido Deidara. Tobi llegó segundos después.

–¡Ah, Itachi san!– gritó el buen chico de manera inocente –¿Qué te ha pasado que estás tan rojo?

Itachi lo ignoro y siguió caminando hacia "su" cuarto.

Cuando Sasori salió, Itachi se metió inmediatamente a la ducha y se dio un baño (con agua fría, para bajar los pensamientos tan sucios que había tenido luego de ver a Sasori en aquellas condiciones) y bajo a desayunar algo.

0*0*0

El desayuno fue demasiado silencioso entre los cuatro. Cada quién se limitaba a masticar sus rebanadas de jamón con queso, incluso Tobi estaba silencioso.

–Oye Itachi– llamó Deidara, él era el primero en romper aquel silencio en casi veinte minutos, Itachi lo miro –¿A qué hora nos iremos, hum?

–Después de desayunar.

–¿Qué?– casi grito Tobi –¡Pero Tobi todavía no se ha duchado! ¡Tobi no quiere estar sucio!

Los tres le miraron con una ceja levantada.

–Lo siento, Tobi. Pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo– dijo Itachi mordiendo su rollito y tratando de no cruzar mirada con Sasori –No podemos seguir con esto, vamos retrasados un día y medio.

Sasori miro a Itachi con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Habían perdido un día y medio para que él se despidiera de Chiyo? Parecía un poco ilógico pero a decir verdad, ¿no lo había llevado Tobi a un cementerio a enterrar los restos de Chiyo luego de que Haku los atacara?

Pero no era su culpa. Él no había pedido nada de esto.

–¡Yo también me quiero lanzar a un baño, hum!– gritó Deidara un poco molesto –Mientras tú andabas por ahí tomando duchas y durmiendo me la he pasado en vela para cubrir los alrededores, ¡No Quiero tener unas ojeras como las tuyas, hum!

Itachi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasori curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

–¿Y se supone que eso deba interesarme?– preguntó Itachi, ofendido.

–¡Claro que debe interesarte! ¡Tú me has mandado a cuidar las zonas y no he tenido ni tiempo de dormir ni de asearme, hum!

–No cuidaste bien los alrededores ¿no?– espetó Itachi –Nos atacaron, por si no lo recuerdas.

–Esa no ha sido culpa mía, hum.

Tobi se empezaba a preocupar de la salud integral y mental de Deidara al querer enfrentarse con Itachi. Sasori turnaba su mirada entre los dos interlocutores de la disputa.

–Por favor, quiero estar limpio, hum.

Itachi torció la boca.

–Oh vamos– intervino Sasori, haciendo que los otros tres giraran a verlo sorprendidos –¿De verdad es tan malo que se duchen? No quiero andar por ahí oliendo a sudor.

Itachi abrió la boca para protestar, y en eso vio como Tobi le lanzaba un brazo por los hombros a Sasori, estrechándolo contra sí, cerró la boca.

–Y así usted puede aprovechar para explicarle cosas a Sasori san y no perdemos tanto el tiempo– se limito a decir Tobi entre risas, Sasori lo miro confundido –¿No es verdad?

Sasori se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, ruborizado. Después de todo el incidente en el baño todavía no se le olvidaba.

–Como sea– dijo Itachi. Tobi y Deidara sonrieron –Entonces montó guardia. Pero no quiero que se tarden demasiado.

Y dicho esto, Itachi se tomó el resto de la taza de té que tenía enfrente, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

–¡Venga, la ducha me la pido primero, hum!– gritó Deidara, que sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando a un Tobi confundido y aturdido antes de salir negando y suplicándole a su sempai que le dejara bañar primero.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró y Sasori la miro con indiferencia durante cierto rato. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y salió por ella, ignorando los gritos de ambos Akatsuki que peleaban por ser el primero en tomar un baño.

Al salir, la suave brisa le golpeó el rostro y le hizo estremecerse levemente. El día estaba oscuro y parecía que en cualquier momento caería una lluvia tremenda, pero por ahora simplemente la brisa era helada y movía las hojas de los árboles semi desnudos.

A pesar de solo llevar una sudadera negra muy ligera, Sasori no tenía un verdadero frío. Paseo la mirada por la desierta calle. A su nariz le llegaba un olor amargo y metálico.

–Deberías quedarte dentro– le dijo la voz de Itachi a sus espaldas y Sasori se giro a verlo, él estaba recargado en la fachada de la casa, cauteloso y pensativo –¿Qué necesitabas?

Itachi, pensó Sasori, en esos momentos se veía hermoso. Como un ángel oscuro que venía desde las tinieblas para causar sufrimiento, y al mismo tiempo hacerte sentir seguro con su presencia.

Sasori negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

–No me pasa nada– le dijo con voz ronca –Solo… quería ir al panteón y visitar una última vez a mi abuela.

Itachi permaneció en silencio. Como sopesando las palabras de Sasori. Negó con la cabeza una vez y Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Obviamente no dejaré que vayas– le dijo Itachi con voz serena –Al menos no solo… A la mejor si te esperas a que tomen un baño esos dos y al irnos puedas verla.

Sasori negó enérgicamente la cabeza, esta vez con firmeza.

–Obviamente quisiera estar solo unos momentos.

Itachi suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos un momento.

–Te acompañaré, será una visita corta. Te dejare la distancia que necesites, siempre y cuando– abrió los ojos y miró a Sasori con severidad –Pueda ver todo lo que haces.

–_¿Cómo esta mañana mientras me bañaba_?– pensó Sasori enrojeciendo levemente. Itachi, que parecía saber el por qué también se sonrojo levemente, Sasori se aclaro la garganta y hablo con voz ronca –Si no me queda de otra…

Itachi asintió y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Sasori le siguió unos pasos atrás.

0*0*0

El panteón de aquel pueblo era bastante sencillo. Simplemente una especie de campo repleto de lápidas: grisáceas y la mayoría olvidadas, a las que cubría una capa de pasto y algunas telarañas.

Sasori paseo la mirada por todo el lugar, tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto dónde habían dejado Tobi y él a su abuela. Itachi le seguía con pasos sigilosos y extremadamente elegantes, en silencio. Entonces por fin, ubicando el lugar, Sasori se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar más rápido hacia una montaña de tierra desnuda, donde había una pequeña pared de mármol que Tobi le había pedido a Deidara que hiciera, con el nombre de Chiyo.

Itachi se detuvo inmediatamente, como si ver a Sasori hincándose sobre la tumba aquella fuera un momento íntimo en el que no le correspondía estar. Se limitó a ver las tumbas que estaba a sus pies.

Ahí había un tal Matsumoto, nacido hace unos ochenta años y muerto hace unos veinte. Ahí había una lápida cuyo nombre no era más que un simple trazo ya borroso. Al otro lado había una mujer llamada Mikoto. Itachi abrió los ojos mientras su estomago se encogía. Las ganas de vomitar de pronto eran abrumadoras.

Volteo a ver a otro lado, y camino unos metros alejados de la lápida. Se sentó sobre el pasto amarillento y se quedo mirando el cielo durante un período de tiempo que se le antojo eterno.

Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de que ahí también estaba Sasori. De pronto hubo un cambio en su interior, hubo algo que hizo clic en su mente, apretó los ojos y luego ya no sintió que estuviese en aquel panteón.

_–¡Itachi! ¿Qué hiciste?_

_Itachi miraba sus manos, estaban blancas y limpias como siempre. Por alguna razón estaba descalzo, se miro una y otra vez, su pijama estaba manchada de sangre. Bajo sus pies estaban su padre y su madre, tumbados uno sobre otro en un charco de sangre. _

_–¿Por qué, Itachi?_

_La voz de Sasuke era su tormento. La pregunta se la repetía una y otra vez, pero su cerebro no le ofrecía ningún tipo de ayuda para poder articular alguna palabra. Algún pensamiento coherente. _

_Todo dentro de él estaba trabajando demasiado rápido. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado durante los últimos minutos, solo sangre y gritos. _

_–¡ITACHI, padre y madre han…!_

Han muerto. Sí. Los he matado._ Pensó Itachi con todo el cuerpo temblando. Con el ojo izquierdo punzándole con fuerza. _

_Y todo empezó a dar vueltas, Itachi empezó a girar sobre su propio eje una y otra, y otra vez. De pronto se detuvo. Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión de terror indescriptible en la mirada, de sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros, tan parecidos a los suyos, manaban lágrimas a chorros. Parecían cataratas. Todo el poco color de su rostro había desaparecido. _

_Sasuke cayó de rodillas. Seguía mirando a Itachi. _

_–¿Por qué… Itachi? ¿Qué fue lo que… hiciste? ¿Hermano?_

_Itachi sabía que había matado a sus padres. No sabía por qué. _

_Nuevamente la escena cambió. Seguía corriendo dentro de un bosque, las ramas y las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies. Lloraba, y temblaba. Cayó de rodillas y se abrazó con sus manos mientras las tinieblas lo cubrían. Y cerraba los ojos. _

_Al abrirlo ahí estaban unos ojos amarillentos. Era Orochimaru. Le estaba sonriendo. _

_Y ahora formaba parte de la vida de un cazador. Formaba parte de ese odio, de ese dolor. ¿Y Sasuke? Itachi solo podía preguntarse dónde estaba Sasuke. Alguna vez, en el futuro, al tratar de causarle dolor a alguien había sentido lo que esa alma sentía. ¡Sasori! Sí. Había sentido su dolor, y por alguna razón, ahora recordaba haber sentido ese mismo dolor en Sasuke. _

_Y ahora se hallaba como siempre, sentado en un columpio solitario. Un columpio que rechinaba, y se mecía lentamente mientras la oscuridad y la soledad se ceñían sobre él. _

–¡Itachi!

_–¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?– preguntó Itachi entre las sombras, cauteloso. _

–¡Itachi!

_–¿Dónde… estás…?_

–¡Deja de hacerme al tonto, idiota, despierta de una vez!

Y entonces Itachi abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado sobre el pasto amarillento, arriba de él un cielo gris, y aun lado Sasori que le miraba un poro preocupado. Itachi parpadeo varias veces. Sus oídos le zumbaban y su cabeza emitía un extraño palpitar mientras trataba de sentarse y se acomodaba sobre sus codos.

–¿Qué…?– comenzó a preguntar, pero la voz se le ahogo. Sintió perder fuerzas sobre sí mismo y quiso caer de nuevo, pero Sasori interpuso sus manos, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Itachi sintió un calorcillo en su pecho y unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda, desde donde los dedos de Sasori le sostenían –¿Sasori?

–¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a por Deidara o Tobi?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, y se sentó. Sasori quito sus manos de su espalda, pero permaneció a su lado.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto Itachi.

–No lo sé– respondió Sasori sin apartar la vista de él, estaba de rodillas, Itachi podía sentir una de ellas rozando su pierna –De repente te has tirado en el suelo, así nomás. Creí que te había dado un infarto o algo así.

Si hubiera sido así, Itachi habría muerto de una manera ridícula. Aunque no podía decir que de vez en cuando el corazón no le causaba ciertos problemas. Se pasó la mano sobre los cabellos.

–¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó Sasori.

Itachi asintió secamente.

–No he dormido bien, eso es todo.

Sasori permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Después se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Itachi.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tobi y Deidara deben de estar pensando que pudieron atacarnos– le dijo, Itachi rechazó la mano de Sasori y se puso de pie lentamente él solo. Sasori frunció el ceño, ofendido –Anda pues. Ve tú solo.

Itachi trató de ignorarlo y dio unos pasos. De repente comenzó a toser, de una manera tal que se doblo a la mitad. Sasori se acercó rápidamente a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Itachi no se molesto en hacerla a un lado, pues le dolía terriblemente el pecho y el estomago.

–¡Itachi!– oyó gritar a Sasori, pero muy lejos.

Itachi se negó a hacerlo y apartó con un gesto brusco a Sasori, se enderezo y se quito la mano de la boca, segundos después de que el acceso de tos terminara. Abrió los ojos cuando noto que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre. Sasori le cogió la mano y se la miro atónito.

–Mejor siéntate. Hazlo ahora– le ordeno mientras le hacía tirarse sobre el pasto, Itachi que se sentía muy débil no hayo como evitarlo –Me voy a por Deidara o Tobi.

Sasori se dio media vuelta e iba a empezar a correr cuando Itachi le sostuvo de la pierna. Sasori giro a verlo.

–No lo hagas– susurro Itachi, de manera casi suplicante –No vayas.

–Pero…

–Si lo haces… te matare.

Sasori arqueo las cejas, sorprendido por el valor de aquel Uchiha al decirle tremenda amenaza.

–¿Por qué no quieres que diga nada?– le gritó enfurecido. Itachi lo miraba sino con firmeza era pura terquedad.

–No necesitan saberlo– se limitó a decir Itachi, con cierto trabajo se puso de pie –Esto es normal en mí. No hay de qué preocuparse.

–Hombre, si has tosido sangre, ¿cómo va a ser eso normal?

–Es el Kenryoku.

Sasori abrió la boca, estupefacto. No creía que un Kenryoku pudiese…ponerte tan mal.

–Mi Kenryoku absorbe mi fuerza vital– dijo Itachi con completa tranquilidad –Es muy fuerte, y por ello me cobra con mi vida. Es a eso a lo que me refiero con que es normal.

Sasori notaba como cada palabra que Itachi pronunciaba se hacía cada vez más y más débil, hasta no ser más que un susurro que tardo varios segundos en descifrar.

–¿Esperas que me quede callado?– le pregunto –¿Lo saben Deidara y Tobi? ¿Lo sabe tú líder?

–Lo sabe quién debe saberlo.

Sasori pasó varios minutos observándole, se agacho y se quedo de rodillas a su lado. Itachi respiraba con fuerza y Sasori escuchaba un silbido a cada inhalación del Uchiha. Itachi parecía sufrir bastante en esos momentos.

–Y si el Kenryoku consume tu vida… ¿por qué lo usas?– pregunto Sasori.

Itachi levantó la mirada hacia él. Usaba el Kenryoku para que Pein le mandara a misiones en distintos pueblos y ciudades, y esperaba encontrar a Sasuke y por fin… arreglar cuentas con él.

–¿No te importa tu vida?– volvió a preguntar Sasori.

Itachi no contestó. Pero la respuesta era: NO. Porque su vida no era importante para nadie más. Solo era otra herramienta de otra organización. Solo eso.

–Jura que no le dirás a nadie– dijo Itachi sin mirar a Sasori, espero unos segundos, Sasori no le dijo absolutamente nada –¡Júralo!

Para cuando miro a los ojos a Sasori, y vio cierta preocupación en ellos, no pudo evitar… sentirse acogido por los brazos de la vida, aunque fuera solo un poco.

–Lo juro.

Itachi lo miró tratando de ocultar agradecimiento. Sasori parecía no muy seguro de su juramento, pero al menos por ahora no diría nada.

–Si rompes este juramento, te mataré– le amenazo el Uchiha.

–Creo que eso ya lo has aclarado.

Pasaron veinte minutos de silencio, en los que Itachi y Sasori no dijeron nada.

–Tenemos que irnos– se limito a decir Itachi. Sasori negó con la cabeza –O te llevare a la fuerza.

Sasori hizo una mueca.

–No. Necesitas al menos descansar.

Entonces Sasori sacó de la bolsa de la sudadera un poco de papel, y con ello se acercó a Itachi. Le limpio con delicadeza la comisura de los labios, donde escurría un poco de sangre. Itachi se alejo de inmediato, como si Sasori lo hubiera tocado en sus partes nobles.

–Quédate quieto. No te hare nada malo– Sasori parecía ofendido, Itachi se dejó que le quitara la sangre, la que ya se estaba comenzando a secar costó un poco borrarla –Lámelo.

–¿Qué?– pregunto Itachi escandalizado.

–Que le pases la lengua al papel, para que sea más fácil quitarte esa sangre– dijo Sasori como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

Itachi miro a Sasori y luego al papel (que se enredaba entre el dedo índice y medio, sacó la lengua y se la paso al papel. Inmediatamente Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro, el Uchiha lo miro y se puso colorado nada más pensar en lo que podía haber pensado Sasori.

–Esto es ridículo– dijo Itachi con voz ronca, sentía que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía con rapidez.

–Lo siento… es que… se me cruzo algo por la cabeza…– dijo con voz ronca Sasori mientras volvía a tallarle la barba al Uchiha –Es… todo esto es muy raro para mí.

E Itachi no necesitaba decirle que lo era para él.

–Listo– dijo Sasori dejando caer el papel en las piernas de Itachi y pararse –Ahora… deja que te ayude.

Sasori extendió la mano e Itachi la tomo a regañadientes, Sasori le jaló con fuerza y lo puso de pie. Como le pareció que Itachi se tambaleaba un poco hizo que él le pasara un brazo por los hombros, para poder servirle de muleta.

–No es necesario que hagas esto– le dijo incómodo el Uchiha. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–En cuanto lleguemos a la calle, te dejare.

Pero tanto Itachi como Sasori pensaron que no querían que Sasori le dejase.

0*0*0

Itachi fue recuperando el equilibrio mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Ambos iban sumidos en un completo silencio hasta que Itachi trató de hallar la manera de darle gracias a Sasori.

–¿Te he dejado despedirte bien?– preguntó un poco culpable. Sasori asintió sin mirarlo –Oye… por lo de hace rato… gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea. De pronto, vio que alguien se acercaba. Era una presencia sombría, y distinguió los cabellos blancos de Kabuto que leía atentamente un libro. Se detuvo en seco. Sasori lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunto.

Itachi, sabiendo que ahorita estaba demasiado débil como para controlar a Sasori si veía a quien había mandado matar a su abuela, lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia un callejón.

–¡OYE! ¿Qué te pasa?– le gritó Sasori, confundido –¿Qué haces?

Itachi se adentró más al callejón, que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más angosto, hasta que solo cabían los dos, muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto como para que a Itachi le cosquilleara el aliento de Sasori en el cuello, ya que él era más bajo que Itachi por casi diez centímetros.

–¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota?– le gritó Sasori retorciéndose entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo de Itachi pegado demasiado cerca de sus partes íntimamente privadas, Sasori le golpeo un poco las costillas, pero Itachi permanecía mirando hacia fuera del callejón, sin inmutarse por los golpes –¡Itachi! ¡Oye, Itachi! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Itachi se giro a ver a Sasori, un poco escandalizado de que el pelirrojo no se callara. Y entonces puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sasori.

–¿Qué…?– pregunto el pelirrojo, con los latidos del corazón disparados como si fueran tambores.

Y no pudo pronunciar más, ya que en ese momento, Itachi se agachó y le hizo callar con un beso.

0*0*0

Kabuto pasó de largo el callejón mientras se abstraía en su libro.

Mientras tanto, Itachi seguía chocando sus labios contra los de un sorprendido Sasori. Pero poco a poco, Sasori fue cerrando los ojos y aceptando el beso. Sus manos, que parecían moverse solas, rodearon la cintura de Itachi.

El Uchiha se sorprendió, por un momento pensó en alejarse, pero en contra de su propia voluntad, se aferró más a los labios de Sasori, lanzaron un par de suspiros, Itachi un gruñido cuando el pelirrojo l mordió el labio inferior.

Y de pronto, veinte segundos después se separaron. Y se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Qué acabas de hacer?– pregunto Sasori con voz ronca –¿Qué fue exactamente eso?

Itachi podría preguntar lo mismo de cuando Sasori lo sujeto con fuerza en algún momento.

–Yo…– trató de decir Itachi –No sé que fue eso… Simplemente… ahí venía un cazador y… no te callabas y…

–Ah– dijo Sasori en tono triste, poniéndose más colorado. Por un momento había creído que… –Era eso.

–Ajá. Espero que…– Itachi se quedó callado unos minutos –No quiero que lo hayas malinterpretado… Yo no quería… es que… un Uchiha… eres lindo pero… es que… no sé si… me hiciste sentir como que…– se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando como un estúpido cuando notó que Sasori sonreía –No quería hacer eso.

Incluso a pesar de que Sasori sabía que si bien Itachi no había querido hacerlo, le había gustado tanto como a él y se encogió de hombros.

–No digas nada sobre esto– le dijo Sasori cortante.

–Jamás lo haría. Ahora…será mejor que… salgamos de aquí– Itachi comenzó a retorcerse, Sasori trató de no estorbarle al Uchiha para que saliera, cuando Itachi avanzó, Sasori le siguió.

0*0*0

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Deidara estaba como histérico porque se habían desaparecido de repente sin decir absolutamente nada. Sasori e Itachi les hicieron saber que habían ido al panteón. No comentaron nada del desmayo y la tos de Itachi, ni tampoco del beso en aquel callejón oscuro.

Obviamente el extraño comportamiento nervioso de Itachi y la sonrisa de Sasori les hizo sospechar a los dos excluidos a que incitaran a sus mentes a saber qué había pasado. Sin embargo a pesar de los intentos de Tobi y Deidara porque los otros dos dijesen algo respecto a lo sucedido, no sacaron ninguna palabra de los dos. Al final, se rindieron y prepararon su retirada en un extraño e inusual silencio.

Partieron de la casa veinte minutos después.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Vale, el capi ha terminado. ¿Les ha gustado? Mary espera que sí. Y que dejen un review con sugeriencias si algo no les ha gustado o si esperan la continuación XP<p>

También me gustaría decirles a los seguidoras del TobiDei que esta pareja comenzará a tener su espacio en el fic durante del proximo capítulo.

Os agradezco que lean sempais.

Matta ne~ hum :D


	5. Chapter 5

¡Oh, no! ¡Jashin samma me va a castigar por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic!

Lo siento mucho, queridos leectores. La verdad es que la razón por la cual no he actualizado, es desgraciadamente que no he encontrado manera de que saliera la inspiración. Y aunque tenía la idea, no me gustaba nada. Por fin, hace ya como dos semanas que la inspiración me llegaba, esto... pero en la escuela, así que me ponía a escribir en mi Block de notas, y de ahí tenía que pasarlo, corregirle, etc.

Pero bien. Aquí estoy. Espero que les guste la conti y perdonen a esta niña mala por tardar tanto OwO

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

_"Toda mi vida, he estado buscando, las palabras para decir cómo me siento. Paso el tiempo pensando demasiado y dejo muy poco para decir lo que quiero decir…" All of my life, Phill Collins. _

**.**

**.**

El estrepito de la lluvia al golpear las ventanas del local de ramen era el único sonido en el que se había concentrado desde que entró. Todo lo demás fue desechado por su cerebro en segundos. El familiar olor a ramen se extendía por el puesto no más grande que una sala comedor promedio, tenía solo cuatro mesas y la barra dónde un hombre y una mujer preparaban y servían la comida.

Además de ellos solo había otras tres personas que no decían absolutamente nada y se limitaban a sorber el ramen frente a ellos.

Con la cabeza recargada en la mano y la vista hacia el parque del pueblo, Sasori no dejaba de recordar que días como este, sus padres y su abuela lo llevaban a comer un caliente y delicioso ramen después de haberse mojado las ropas con los charcos de agua que se formaban y que tanto le había gustado pisotear como a cualquier niño pequeño.

Eran este tipo de días en que el familiar olor a ramen, le causaba nostalgia. Y ahora más, con la muerte de Chiyo tan reciente en su mente.

–¿Sasori?– lo llamaban, parecía tan lejana aquella voz –Oye… ¿Estás bien, hum? ¿Sasori? ¡Sasori!

Parpadeo rápidamente y giro la cabeza hacia Deidara, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho, hum?

Sasori sonrió levemente.

–No. Lo siento… yo, estaba pensando.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta, hum– contesto Deidara, ofendido y volviendo la vista hacia el menú.

Sasori miró a Deidara un rato antes de girar la mirada hacia Itachi. El pelinegro lo miraba atentamente, como si hubiera estado compartiendo el mismo ensimismamiento con la ventana y el parque, perdido mucho más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Inmediatamente, Itachi apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el menú sin decir palabra alguna.

Tobi se sentó a un lado de Deidara y les sonrió a los tres.

–¡Listo, sempai! Ya me he lavado las manos.

Deidara no le respondió más que frunciendo el ceño, al parecer todavía más irritado que antes. Tobi sonrió amargamente mientras se encogía en su lugar y el silencio se hacía presente entre los cuatro.

Por fin, luego de unos minutos se acercó a ellos una camarera de largos cabellos rubio y ojos verdes, que los miro a todos de forma coqueta.

–Buenas tardes– dijo con una voz cantarina –¿Puedo anotar sus ordenes?

–Una orden de dango– dijo Itachi. Sasori no estaba seguro, pero creía haber detectado una nota de adoración en la voz –Y un té.

–Quiero una orden de Onigiri, hum– dijo Deidara dejando a un lado el menú y haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia él –Y también un plato de ramen sencillo. Té de manzana, hum.

–¡Tobi quiere lo mismo que su sempai!– gritó Tobi –Pero en vez de té, quiero un refresco de naranja.

–Un ramen sencillo y té de manzana– dijo Sasori, sin mucha hambre de por medio –Por favor.

La camarera, que había anotado todo sin apartar la mirada de Itachi (Sasori frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto), les sonrió a los cuatro.

–Enseguida se los traigo.

–Si sigues mirándolo no lo harás enseguida– comentó Sasori por lo bajo.

La chica se fue contoneándose, como si fuese un pavorreal, al parecer no había escuchado a Sasori. Ambos Uchiha le miraron con el ceño fruncido, Deidara curioso. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–No me gusta esperar– hizo una pausa –De hecho, lo odio– agregó mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana con aire taciturno.

–Odias esperar, hum– repitió Deidara mientras se extendía una sonrisa en su rostro –¿Eres de los que prefieren hacerse esperar, hum?

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que no. Es molesto que te hagan esperar, así que yo no hago esperar a los demás.

–¿Es la única cosa que odias?– preguntó Tobi mientras cogía un pan de la canasta y lo comía lentamente.

–Mmm– reflexiono –No. En realidad… odio todo lo efímero, todo lo que muere.

–¿Eso quiere decir que odias todo?– preguntó inocentemente Tobi.

–Sí– respondió Deidara con una sonrisa burlona –Eso significa, hum.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada a Itachi, casi inexistente pues enseguida la apartó. Sin embargo, Itachi fue consciente de ella.

–Es mejor odiarlo todo antes de que su odio hacia ti te destruya por dentro– dijo Sasori sin dirigirse a nadie en especial –¿No es así como funciona esto? A lo de ser un cazador, me refiero.

–No realmente, hum– comentó Deidara encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

–De eso se trata la vida, en general– terminó Itachi, casi para sí mismo.

0*0*0

–Bien podríamos quedarnos a dormir en un buen hotel, hum– se quejó por décima vez Deidara –Después de todo lo merecemos, hum.

–Nada de lo que digas hará cambiar de opinión a Kakuzu– le dijo Itachi fastidiado mientras se sentaba en una desvencijada cama –Además, esto no es tan malo.

–¡Al demonio con el presupuesto de Kakuzu, hum!

Deidara se tumbó en toda su estatura en la cama individual que había en esa habitación con olor a orines, y goteras que quedaban justo en la cabecera de la cama.

–No digas cosas feas, sempai– le reprochó Tobi mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama donde estaba el rubio –Solo hay dos camas…Pero las hay.

Deidara se levantó en los codos y miro amenazante a Itachi y a Tobi.

–Yo duermo en esta cama, hum– dijo autoritariamente y le dio una patada a Tobi para que este cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo –Solo.

–¡Ah!– gritó Tobi –¡Que malo es usted, sempai!

Sasori se había sentado en el marco de la ventana y miraba el oscuro cielo, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus nuevos "amigos". Itachi se le quedo mirando.

Había procurado evitar mediar palabra con él desde que habían salido, en la mañana. Sin embargo, no se había logrado permitir el lujo de no girar la mirada hacia él.

Siempre, o al menos desde que se había convertido en un cazador y en un perro de Akatsuki, considero que parte de él había quedado desechada, o que si seguía ahí era la mera presencia de un fantasma. Pero ahora… _Ahora había algo ahí. _Latía y golpeaba su pecho con fuerza cuando con disimulo le dirigía una mirada fugaz a Sasori.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿De dónde, cuándo, o qué demonios había hecho Sasori para en segundos destruir aquella muralla que tanto le había costado construir? Ahí vertió las lágrimas, ahí dejo que se perdiera el amor. Era su muralla inquebrantable. O al menos lo había sido hasta que Sasori llegó, ¿y por qué? ¿Por un beso sin importancia?

Era ridículo. Entonces… ¿por qué aún al repetírselo una y otra vez esa palabra ya no tenía significado?

Sasori se giro sobre sus hombros y le miró un poco, esbozó entonces una sonrisa de lado. Itachi, que nunca apartaba la mirada de nadie, se sintió intimidado y se giro hacia otro lado.

–Muy bien– dijo Itachi a modo de orden, con la voz ronca. Carraspeo un poco cuando Deidara le miro y Tobi dejó de quejarse para mirarlo –Basta de quejarse y ya acomódense para dormir.

–¿Y cómo? ¿Tres en una cama?– preguntó Tobi inocente –Porque sempai ya se pidió esta.

–Deidara no decide nada– dijo Itachi, irritado –Sasori tendrá una cama, y la otra se decidirá por…

–¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!– gritó emocionado Tobi –¡Amo ese juego!

–No…– susurro Itachi, pero para entonces Tobi ya se había parado y sujetado la mano de Itachi para llevarle con él –¡Tobi!

–¡Nada!– gritó Deidara –No me jugaré esta cama, ya es mía, hum.

–Pero eso no es justo, sempai…

–¡La vida no es justa, hum!

Sasori frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que se pelearan por este tipo de camas? De repente, la perspectiva de que dormían en lugares peores le hizo meollo en el corazón. Eso… eso tenía que ser una broma.

–Un piedra, papel o tijeras…–continuaba diciendo Tobi, como un científico exponiendo la teoría de resolver la pobreza del mundo –Siempre resuelve todo y de manera justa. Es la suerte y se trata de un juego de habilidad mental.

–¡Itachi puede hacer trampa, hum!

–Por eso es que Itachi san queda descalificado desde el principio– dijo sonriente el buen chico. Itachi le asesino con la mirada.

–Oigan– llamó el pelirrojo. Deidara y Tobi lo miraron, Itachi solo pareció tensarse en su lugar –¿Y qué van a hacer los otros que se queden sin cama?

–En el piso, hum– respondió Deidara, molesto, como si ya hubiera perdido –¿Por qué?

–Pues… quizá podamos dormir dos en una cama– sugirió poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello –Si nos acomodamos horizontalmente, ni siquiera nos tenemos que rozar.

Los otros tres también se pusieron rojos.

–¿Y cómo pretendes que digamos quién se queda con quién?– preguntó Itachi sin girar a ver a Sasori.

–Pues…

0*0*0

–Una, dos… ¡TRES!

De la mano de Tobi, donde había quince palitos, los cuatro sacaron uno.

Ante la mortecina luz que iluminaba aquel lugar, los cuatro examinaron el resultado.

–Me ha tocado con punta roja– dijo Tobi y miró expectante a los demás.

–¡No!– gritó Deidara –¡Por qué! ¿Por qué contigo, hum?

Tobi sonrió, feliz. Sasori miró su palito, enrojeciendo cada vez más, miró a Itachi que parecía saber qué significaba.

–Me ha tocado sin punta– dijo Sasori, esperando la respuesta del Uchiha –Eh…

Itachi levantó el palito, apartando la mirada. El palito de él carecía de punta roja.

–¡Bien!– gritó Tobi –Los de puntita roja se van a la cama que había escogido Deidara sempai. Y los que no tenían puntita, a la que iba a tener Sasori san.

0*0*0

Sasori se acomodo en la cama hasta la orilla, procurando no tocar a Itachi en ningún instante. El pelinegro hacia lo mismo, y había estado bien hasta que de pronto había comenzado a murmurar en sueños algo sobre un Shisui. Itachi también se removía y comenzaba a sudar frío.

Preocupado, había ido a donde Deidara y Tobi todavía discutían porque al parecer al segundo le gustaba abrazar al primero mientras estaban recostados, y eso al otro le incomodaba.

–Itachi está hablando en sueños– les dijo interrumpiendo la pelea –Y esta sudando.

Tobi sonrió levemente.

–Es normal, hum– dijo Deidara, increíblemente serio –Itachi siempre habla dormido. Parece que siempre tiene pesadillas, hum.

–Es por eso que Itachi san casi nunca duerme. Por eso tiene esas ojeras tan pronunciadas– agregó Tobi.

Sasori frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–¿Y no es algo de qué preocuparse?

–Mientras siga funcionando– dijo Deidara encogiéndose de hombros. Sasori lo miro como si le diera asco –Eso es lo que hace Akatsuki, hum. Además, Itachi no comenta nada a nadie sobre eso, ni siquiera cuando Kisame le ofreció unas pastillas para dormir, hum.

–¿Kisame?

–Normalmente es su compañero, hum. Acostumbra a ver bastante a Itachi…Se puede decir que es el único que lo entiende, o lo soporta, hum.

–Pero…

–Será mejor que trate de dormir, Sasori san– intervino Tobi –Todavía falta un largo camino hacia casa.

_Casa. _Hasta ahora, a Sasori no se le había ocurrido pensar que a donde lo llevaran, sería o se convertiría a lo más parecido a _casa. _Y ahí nadie le tomaría en serio… más que por las habilidades.

Cuando regreso con Itachi, el pelinegro seguía murmurando cosas y removiéndose inquieto en la cama. Respiraba tan agitadamente como si hubiese corrido. Sasori se acercó a él, las sábanas se le enredaban en los pies mientras pataleaba levemente. Sasori se las quito y permaneció parado, observándole.

Itachi apretaba finamente los ojos y los dientes. Parecía consternado por algo que pasaba en sus sueños. Sasori lo miro de arriba abajo, el Uchiha se había quitado la capa distintiva de Akatsuki y traía ahora un conjunto azul idéntico al de Tobi y Deidara. Quizá, pensó, en su momento él también lo llevaría. El uniforme de Akatsuki.

Pero por el momento, mientras las riñas de Deidara para con Tobi bajaban de volumen, Sasori solo se fijo en el rostro del moreno.

Itachi era hermoso. Había que reconocerlo.

Carecía, sin embargo, del tipo de belleza de Deidara. Puesto que en donde Deidara era luz, Itachi era oscuridad.

Tiraba a lo… demasiado perfecto. Y aunque Sasori era muy partidario de que aquello realmente perfecto y eterno era el mejor arte de todos, nunca había creído encontrar algo que valiera realmente la pena. Creía que eso era simplemente un vago sueño, algo que no podía existir.

Pero, si bien lo pensaba, tanto Deidara como Itachi (en especial este último) tenían algo que podría atraer a los mejores artistas del mundo. A él le llamaban la atención. E Itachi… No sabría decir el por qué de repente todo parecía girar en torno a ese nombre. Quizá, era porque faltaban las palabras para describirlo.

Itachi se removió nuevamente.

–Sasuke– susurro, y repitió una y otra vez –Sasuke, yo…

¿Debería despertarlo? Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

–No… Perdona… Sasuke…

Decidió que lo despertaría, primera porque no lo dejaría dormir a él, y segunda porque no quería seguir escuchando cosas que seguramente el Uchiha no tenía interés en revelar.

Estiro la mano para despertarlo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza al recordar que aquella mañana lo había besado. Como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, como si conociera de pies a cabeza aquel esbelto cuerpo tallado quizá por los mismos ángeles. Ahogo un suspiro mientras sus dedos rozaban los cabellos ébanos de él.

–Sasori…

Sasori apartó la mano como si de repente Itachi se hubiera transformado en un perro rabioso. Pero su expresión, atónita y completamente roja indicaba que… bueno, no se había esperado nada de eso.

Permaneció mudo, mirando a Itachi. Esperando que él dijese algo…

Pero Itachi ya no dijo nada. Solo suspiro y se acomodo, como si de pronto las pesadillas se hubiesen desvanecido. Desilusionado, Sasori torció la boca y se alejó a paso de puntilla al baño que había en el cuarto de motel de mala muerte donde se habían hospedado.

Prendió la luz y se miro al espejo. Su expresión era la misma de siempre. Ojos adormilados color miel, unos finos rasgos de piel blanca ahora con manchas rojizas que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en blancas, el cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre la frente. Todavía tenía ligeros cortes en las mejillas causados por las agujas de Haku, pero ya comenzaban a desaparecer.

Abrió el grifo y puso las manos como cuna, se echó agua y se froto el demacrado rostro que había adquirido en las últimas semanas por culpa del Kenryoku.

Cuando levantó la mirada, observó que en la pared se estaba formando un bulto extraño. Se giro sobre los hombros y se talló con fuerza los ojos.

–Oh, que no vuelva a pasar…– susurro mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía a la defensiva –Por favor…

Y entonces, de la pared apareció un hombre… o un ser con apariencia de hombre, pues tenía la mitad de la cara pintada de blanca y la otra de negro, unos ojos dorados y brillantes y cabellos verdes desordenados. Una especie de planta carnívora cubría desde los hombros hasta un metro arriba de su cabeza.

El extraño le sonrió a Sasori.

–Hola, soy Zetsu– le dijo con una amigable voz –Tu debes de ser Sasori.

Antes de que Zetsu pudiera hacer algo el Kenryoku de Sasori se activo.

0*0*0

El sonido del espejo al romperse despertó a Deidara, que llevaba apenas veinte minutos durmiendo tranquilamente. Se trató de poner de pie y se encontró con que Tobi le sujetaba con fuerza el pecho y que hundía su nariz entre sus cabellos.

–¡TOBI!– gritó, molesto –¡Quítate de encima, hum!

El rubio le dio un empujón a Tobi y el buen chico cayó al suelo con estrépito.

–¡Ah!– grito el buen chico, con apariencia de que estaba molesto de verdad –¡Estaba soñando con ponis, sempai!

Deidara lo ignoro y salió del cuarto a donde Sasori e Itachi y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Itachi se levantaba y corría hacia el baño. Tobi, que venía detrás de Deidara miro con evidente enfado hacia los dos Akatsuki.

–¡ESTABA DURMIENDO!– gritó con voz masculina, a Deidara se le erizo el vello de la piel –¡¿Por qué me han despertado ahora? ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! ¡TOBI MERECE DORMIR, MALDITA SEA!

Y diciendo eso, el buen chico se acercó a la puerta del baño y de un jalón la separo de la pared. Deidara abrió la boca sorprendido e Itachi miraba a todos lados, confundido.

Lo primero que Deidara vio fueron las aspas de Sasori girando, y unas ramas extendiéndose sobre las paredes, e incluso sobre donde había estado el espejo que ahora yacía roto sobre el piso. El coraje de Tobi pareció disiparse en cuanto reconoció al dueño de aquellas.

–¡Zetsu san!– gritó Tobi, al parecer contento. El peli verde se giro a verlo con el ojo izquierdo pintado de verde esmeralda y el derecho aún dorado –¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No lastime a Sasori san!

Sasori se giro a verlos, con el ojo izquierdo color plata.

–**¡Él ha empezado a atacarme, joder!**– gritó la parte negra de Zetsu –**¿No te parece que tengo derecho a cargármelo por ello?**

–¡Por supuesto que no, hum!– gritó Deidara, reaccionando por fin y acercándose al baño para jalar a Sasori del brazo –Si lo matas, Pein se enoja. Y no será contigo exactamente, hum.

–Pues perdón si lo he tratado de contener antes de que me cortará la cabeza– se quejó la parte blanca de Zetsu. Deidara levantó la barbilla en un gesto despectivo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó Itachi cortante. Zetsu lo miro mientras salía todo su cuerpo de la pared, desactivo el Kenryoku –¿Para qué te ha mandado Pein?

–**No me hables así, Uchiha bastardo**– le contesto y luego, la parte blanca continúo –Una misión.

–¡Una qué!– gritó Deidara repentinamente malhumorado mientras soltaba el brazo de Sasori y casi lo tiraba, Itachi que estaba detrás logro detener el traspié de Sasori hacia el suelo. Lo soltó inmediatamente el pelirrojo recupero el equilibrio y lo miro sonrojado –¡Está loco, carajo, hum!

–Es cerca de aquí, a un par de horas– comentó Zetsu ignorando la explosividad del menor –Un joven licántropo ha estado matando hombres…

–Que manden a Kakuzu e Hidan, hum– se quejó Deidara. Zetsu lo miro curioso.

–**¿Qué te pasa? Tú siempre estás dispuesto a una misión.**

Deidara lo miro y se cruzó de brazos. No iba a decir por qué estaba tan molesto: habían interrumpido un sueño y el abrazo de Tobi para con él. Se sonrojo violentamente, vete a saber por qué pensaba tales ridiculeces de elefántasticas proporciones.

–Eso no te importa, hum.

Giró la mirada hacia otro lado. Tobi permaneció mirando a Zetsu, contento.

–¡Una misión!– grito y luego se puso serio –Es muy emocionante… pero… Aún tengo mucho sueño, Zetsu san.

–Pues, será una misión fácil– agregó Zetsu encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez –No creo que les cueste trabajo. Pero Pein requiere que la terminen ya.

–¿Y dónde es eso?– preguntó Itachi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su expresión tan seria como siempre. A su lado, Sasori ya había desactivado el Kenryoku.

–A unos treinta minutos a pie de aquí. En dirección al oeste. Deberían apurarle– contesto Zetsu sonriendo maliciosamente y dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a Sasori –Interesante adquisición. La verdad es que no me esperaba que fuese a convertirse en marioneta…

–¿Y tú qué sabes?– preguntó Sasori déspota.

–Zetsu san es el que identifica Kenryoku en Akatsuki, Sasori san– explicó el Uchiha –Gracias a él te adquirimos.

El desdeño en la mirada de Sasori les dio pie a entender que no le agradaba nada ese término, y Tobi sonrió disculpándose. Zetsu sonrió mientras activaba el Kenryoku nuevamente y se acercaba a la pared, empezando a fundirse con ella.

–**Pues vayan ya. Pein los quiere en el cuartel antes de mañana en la tarde. Tiene mucha prisa**– y la parte blanca agregó–Creo que no tardaremos en mudarnos…

Y desapareció tras la pared.

0*0*0

La señora del motel parecía realmente molesta al ver que los jóvenes se iban a plena madrugada y no pagarían la noche completa ni el desayuno que ofrecían, pero sin remedio los dejo irse pagando el 50%. Deidara le alegó a Sasori, todavía un poco molesto, que Kakuzu se sentiría feliz por pagar menos de lo que se había planeado, y que seguramente, les daría de ahora en adelante lo suficiente para pagar tres o cuatro horas de hospedaje.

Sasori iba caminando a su lado, escuchándolo quejarse de qué quería dormir y que no era justo. En cierta manera, y gracias al tremendo cansancio, se había empezado a irritar por los constantes berrinches de Deidara. Y por otro lado, ese chico le hacía sonreír por cosas extremadamente idiotas, le hacía sentir, de alguna manera, que vivir como un cazador no significaba dejar de _vivir. _

Tristemente se recordó que hace mucho que había dejado de vivir de verdad.

Cruzaban un bosque de árboles muertos cuando a Deidara se le vino a la cabeza algo importante.

–Pero– agregó Deidara con los brazos detrás de la nuca –Está será tu primera misión, ¿no? ¡Qué emocionante, hum!

Fue entonces que a Sasori se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago.

–Vaya…– susurro –Supongo que sí.

–Sempai– llamó Tobi –Estoy muy cansado… cárgueme.

Deidara le ignoro. Tobi siguió insistiendo durante un buen rato, ignorando que Deidara lo ignoraba a él.

Itachi, delante de ellos se detuvo.

–Deidara– llamó y el rubio giro a verlo –¿Hueles eso?

Deidara frunció el ceño y respiro profundamente. Tobi hizo lo mismo, sonriente. Sasori los imitó, pocos segundos después deseo no haberlo hecho.

El aire olía a caño. No. Era algo mucho más penetrante. Era el olor de cuerpos en descomposición. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que la sonrisa de Tobi desaparecía.

–Huele horrible– dijo con voz ahogada –Sempai…

Y entonces escucharon un aullido. Era un fuerte estruendo que hizo entumecer los oídos de Sasori.

–¡ATRÁS!– escuchó que gritó Itachi, y cuando se giro a ver ahí estaba un enorme perro, apenas más pequeño que un caballo, de pelaje castaño y unos ojos negros inyectados en sangre. Dos rendijas que parecían una puerta cerrándose, pensó Sasori –¡Deidara, crea un pájaro de…!

Y antes de que pudiese finalizar la frase, detrás de él apareció el licántropo, ninguno de los cuatro se espero que el hombre lobo levantará la pata derecha, tan grande como un gato de tamaño descomunal, golpeaba a Itachi en el mentón y lo lanzaba contra los árboles, rompiéndolos en el acto tras un estruendoso crujido.

–¡Itachi san!– gritó Tobi, completamente anonadado, se giro hacia el licántropo que levantaba los labios en un gruñido tembloroso y gutural –¡Perro malo!

Deidara y Tobi activaron al mismo tiempo el Kenryoku. Sasori, todavía paralizado por la impresión no dejaba de observar a Itachi, de la boca del moreno escurría sangre, miró al licántropo con desdeño.

–¡KATSU!– gritó Deidara mientras una de sus aves de arcilla explotaba cerca de la pata del licántropo, el perro se hizo para atrás y gruñó con más fuerza, su pelo erizándosele por la rabia –¡Ahora, Tobi!

El pelinegro salió del suelo.

–¡Todo listo, sempai!

–¡Ya verás, hum!– gritó Deidara con una mirada casi psicópata. El piso comenzó a brillar –¡Serás arte!

El perro bajo la cabeza hacia el piso. Sasori notó como de distintos puntos de su cuerpo escurría sangre, heridas supurantes que se habían convertido en hoyos, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Y entonces, Sasori activo el Kenryoku y con un leve movimiento de las manos hizo que el perro saltara hacia atrás. Las bombas que Tobi había depositado en el suelo explotaron, pero ninguna alcanzó al licántropo que volaba por los aires con los ágiles movimiento que hacía Sasori con los dedos.

–¿¡Te has vuelto loco, hum!– le gritó Deidara, furioso. Sasori permaneció quieto mirando al licántropo, que a su vez tenía los negros ojos destellando con fuerza tras la mata de dolor que le cubría –¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, hum?

–¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!– gritó Tobi cuando de atrás de Deidara surgió una sombra larga y deforme. Deidara se giro y se echó un par de pasos atrás, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel ser levantó una especie de mano que finalizaba en cuchilla y alcanzó con ella justo en el pecho a Deidara que gritó de dolor –¡SEMPAI!

Sasori liberó de su control al licántropo y corrió hacia Deidara, que gemía en el suelo apretándose con fuerza el pecho.

Aquella sombra volvió a levantar la mano, (era una criatura negra, con un agujero en vez de boca y espinas como dientes. De él parecía provenir aquel olor a podrido) y estaba dispuesto a golpear a Deidara, Sasori cogió el cuerpo del rubio y con un movimiento tiro de él, haciendo que el rubio estuviera fuera del alcance del monstruo.

–Es un demonio– le gritó Tobi –¡Corre Sasori san! ¡Llévate a sempai y a Itachi y…!

Antes de que dijera algo más, aquel enorme licántropo se arrojo contra el demonio y le mordió justo donde debía estar el cuello. El demonio lanzó un enorme grito. Golpeo en el vientre al licántropo y le rasgó la piel.

El licántropo se hizo para atrás, aullando de dolor mientras caía a un costado y se trasnformaba en un chico no más grande que Deidara, de cabellos castaños y unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Sasori observó como el demonio se giraba hacia ellos y corría emitiendo un extraño lamento. Trato de hacer lo mismo que con el licántropo y Deidara, pero el demonio no respondía ante su Kenryoku. En un acto reflejo, al ver como el demonio alzaba aquella cuchilla, se puso frente a Deidara y él recibió el golpe, volando por los aires hasta a un lado de Itachi.

Sorprendentemente no le dolió en lo más mínimo. Se miro la "herida", pero solo vio un rasguño en lo que era su cuerpo de madera, justo debajo del pecho.

El demonio cogió a Deidara con una mano sin cuchilla y lo levantó ante su boca. Deidara apretó los ojos, adolorido.

Sasori, aturdido, levantó la mirada a Itachi.

–Párate– le indico Itachi con voz adolorida, una fina línea de sangre le manchaba la barbilla y se la talló con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie –Usa el cable y las aspas.

Sasori se puso de pie y sacó las aspas y el cable.

–Arroja el cable hacia el demonio– dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie. Sasori hizo lo que le indico y luego, Itachi tomo la mano de Sasori y se puso delante de él –Llévame allá antes de que lo mate.

Sasori dio un brinco, con Itachi entre brazos, e hizo que el cable se fuera enrollando nuevamente.

–¡DEIDARA!– gritó Tobi mientras se lanzaba hacia el demonio y cogía una pierna de su sempai. Con el Kenryoku activado, hizo que Deidara resbalara (o más bien que dejara de existir físicamente para el demonio) hasta que ambos cayeron, Tobi cargando en brazos a un Deidara inconsciente.

Entonces, Sasori e Itachi llegaron ante el demonio, éste los miro mientras lanzaba otro alarido. Itachi lo miró con el Kenryoku a dos agujeros negros a los lados que al parecer eran sus ojos. Y de repente, el demonio se dejo de mover, e Itachi permaneció quieto.

Sasori lo miro unos momentos antes de girar a ver a Tobi, que depositaba a Deidara con delicadeza en el suelo y chillaba su nombre.

0*0*0

Por un momento, todo dejo de existir. Al segundo siguiente, Itachi se encontraba en la mente de la criatura, un lugar muy recóndito y alejado de la realidad.

Entre la penumbra estaba un hombre gritando. Itachi no podía distinguir su forma.

–¡BASTA!– gritaba el hombre, era una voz quebrada por el dolor. Itachi sintió pena –¡Basta!

–Pronto acabará…– susurro Itachi. Entonces el hombre giro a verlo. Sus ojos eran cuencas vacías y s expresión vacía. El alma de un cazador que ha perdido el control, eso es lo que era –Lo prometo.

El hombre levantó la mano. Itachi frunció el ceño levemente. Giro hacia atrás, pero no vio más que la oscuridad.

–¡DEIDARA!

En aquel momento de descuido, en aquel segundo en que se descuido de la mirada, el demonio lo expulso de su cabeza y él regreso a su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, mareado y confundido, mientras que el demonio se daba media vuelta y se iba tras los árboles muertos.

Sasori se acercó a él y susurro su nombre. Itachi lo miro, aturdido, frunció el ceño al ver que Sasori parecía más gritar que susurrar, se dio cuenta también de que los rodeaban varias personas.

–¿Qué…?

Un hombre de cabellos completamente blancos y largos se acercó a ellos.

–Mi nombre es Jiraiya– anunció –Jefe de la manada de licántropos de Konoha. Quedas arrestado, Uchiha Madara. Tú y tus aliados.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>¡Haiya~! La conti ha finalizado, sempais. Espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews, la historia los necesita para continuar ^o^<p>

Quería que saliera más ItaSaso y TobiDei, pero... creo que no me ha venido muy bien la inspiración romantica. (Últimamente no me sale de nada más que o drama o tragedia u.u) así que si no he cumplido sus expectativas, Mary lo siente mucho.

El licántropo, para aquellas que lo adivinaron felicidades. Si no... ¡Es Kiba kun! Sus reviews lo salvarán. Y (mucho más importante ._.) también a Dei sempai OoO

Ojalá pueda leerlos en un review y actualizar pronto.

Matta ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola sempais :D. Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa por haber tardado años en dejar la conti ¬¬U la verdad es que me costó un resto encontrar a mi ardillita de Hanta y por eso me he tardado ^^U

Como sea. Espero que continuen leyendo la historia, aqui les dejo por fin la conti, espero les guste sempais.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 6=<strong>

_"Si esto es algo tan sencillo de decir me preguntó, ¿por qué no podré decirlo? Si esto es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras, entonces me pregunto ¿Cómo podre decirlo?" Hana no na, Bump of Chiken._

**.**

**.**

Itachi solo tuvo oportunidad de sopesar las primeras dos palabras antes de que unas enormes manos le sujetaran por los hombros y lo arrojaran contra el suelo una vez más. El golpe en la nuca no le dolió pero si antes no había estado aturdido, ahora si lo estaba. De repente las nubes comenzaron a moverse en una extraña espiral, y los sonidos del mundo se apagaron entre un grito agudo, que Itachi estaba seguro, decía un conjunto de letras que llegaron a alterarlo de una lejana manera.

Jiraiya se acercó a él con una especie de esposas en las manos que brillaban con un morado fosforescente. De inmediato Itachi abrió los ojos y gruñó antes de golpearle una patada en el estomago al peliblanco que lo hizo retroceder. Alguien sujeto a Itachi por el brazo y le jaló los cabellos con fuerza. Vio que a este hombre lo sujetaba una especie de cable y lo tiraba con fuerza a otro lado.

Giro la cabeza en dirección a Sasori que ahora se giraba violentamente y propinaba un puñetazo en la mejilla de un hombre dos veces más grande que él. Itachi se puso de pie torpemente y trató de correr hacia Sasori al ver que el hombre a quién había aventado segundos antes con el cable, se había transformado en un enorme lobo pardo y corría hacia el pelirrojo mostrando los dientes.

Fue vagamente consciente de que Jiraiya cambiaba de forma, pero no le importó y siguió corriendo hacia Sasori. Tobi a un par de metros ya había activado el Kenryoku, aún abrazando a Deidara y acunándolo contra su pecho cuando un par de hombres se lanzaron hacia él y lo traspasaron, golpeándose las cabezas mutuamente.

Sasori se movió justo en el momento en que el lobo pardo se arrojaba hacia él, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de haber fallado, Sasori lo sujeto con hilos de chacra y movió sus dedos como si siempre lo hubiese hecho de aquella manera: elegante y con ferocidad, haciendo que el lobo se girara y atacara a un lobo joven. Itachi, a punto de activar el Kenryoku fue arrojado contra un árbol por una gran zarpa. Sasori, al momento arrojo al lobo contra otros dos que ya se habían transformado y corrió con él.

Itachi parpadeo, aturdido. Mirando acercarse al pelirrojo y atrás al gran lobo blanco que era Jiraiya, sus fauces ya levantadas en un estruendoso gruñido, pero sabía que solo estaba mirándolo a él, como si lo odiara, como si en realidad_ fuera_ Madara. Todos los licántropos dirigían su mirada a Sasori, algunos pocos a Itachi, él se dio un pequeño lapso tiempo para mirar a Tobi, al parecer descubierto por la visible contrariedad ante la espuma roja que corría por la boca de Deidara. Tobi levantó la mirada hacia Sasori y luego hacia Itachi, como preguntándole que debía hacer.

Itachi se puso de pie, enrojecido tanto por la vergüenza como por la indignación de no poder reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez. En su cabeza solo un pensamiento grito el nombre del rubio. Entonces Sasori llegó y lo empujó con los hilos de chacra hacia donde Tobi.

–¡Itachi san!– gritó Tobi –¡Deidara sempai!

Itachi lo miro. Deidara tenía algo parecido a las convulsiones, había abierto sus siempre celestes ojos, ahora convertidos en dos rendijas negras, cuyos bordes estaban iluminados de un morado casi violeta. La capa de Akatsuki, rasgada se manchaba de rojo por los borbotones de sangre que salían de las heridas abiertas en el pecho del rubio.

Sasori gritó.

Itachi volteó y observó como el Jiraiya había logrado golpear con su zarpa a Sasori, llevándose consigo también una considerable cortada en la pata. Sasori fue interceptado por dos hombres (que no se habían convertido aún en licántropos) y que le pusieron aquellas esposas brillantes. Sasori, removiéndose gritó y luego fue perdiendo el Kenryoku, hasta ser él mismo y ser empujado por los otros hombres al suelo, para después ponerle un pie en la nuca y hundirle el rostro en la tierra. Luego, otro hombre le clavó algo en el cuello (una especie de jeringa) que hizo que Sasori gruñera y fuera cerrando los ojos.

–Itachi san– la voz de Tobi se escuchó temblorosa. E Itachi se dio cuenta de que venía un licántropo hacia ellos. Itachi cruzó una mirada con su primo y el buen chico abrió los desiguales ojos –Pero…

–Vete– le ordenó Itachi –Pein no nos perdonará perder a Sasori. No aguantara que perdamos también a Deidara o a ti.

Itachi sabía que Pein tampoco aceptaría haber perdido su Kenryoku. Pero de todos modos algún día tendría que perderlo, puesto que Itachi perdía la vitalidad y la vista cada día un poco más.

–Itachi san…– susurro Tobi.

El lobo se lanzó contra ambos Uchiha, pero solo atrapó la pierna de Itachi, que no se molestó en gritar de dolor si quiera cuando los colmillos se hundieron en su carne y el licántropo lo arrastraba, alejándolo de Tobi y Deidara. Trató de forzar una sonrisa.

–Llévate a Deidara.

Tobi asintió y traspasó el suelo, junto con Deidara, desapareciendo frente a los licántropos que comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro y a olfatear buscando señales de ambos. El mismo hombre que había inyectado a Sasori se acercó donde Itachi e imitó su antigua acción.

Cuando a Itachi se le cerraron los ojos, casi esperaba no volver a abrirlos.

0*0*0

Sasori miró con repugnancia el plato que le aventaron por entre los fosforescentes barrotes. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar su contenido, su estómago estaba revuelto y le dolía la cabeza hasta el punto de que aumentaba la sensación de querer vomitar.

–Deberías de comer, cazador– le dijo el chico de ojos y cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta alta antes de bostezar –De nada te servirá ponerte de selecto.

Volvió la mirada hacia Sasori, por primera vez pareciendo prestarle atención, lo que, a Sasori le molestaba. Durante varias horas habían estado bajando hombres y mujeres, mirándolo por entre los barrotes y burlándose de él, señalándolo como si se tratara de un animal en un zoológico.

Se pegó más a la húmeda pared, procurando que las esposas no le rozaran si quiera un poco, el más mínimo contacto era como si le pusieran en la piel un acerco al rojo vivo. Permanecía quieto, en la misma posición. Las primeras dos horas hizo que sintiera hormigas, pero desde la tercera había dejado de sentir las extremidades. Estaba además, en una especie de celda del tamaño de una cama individual, en la que apenas se podía mantener erguido. Era la primera vez que Sasori agradecía de verdad ser de una estatura pequeña. Suspiro mientras hundía la cabeza entre el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas y los brazos.

No sentía miedo de que le hicieran algo. De hecho, era lo que menos le preocupaba después de escuchar a Itachi gritar con verdadera fuerza. ¡Itachi gritando!, aquel Uchiha que parecía no sentir dolor… lo habían hecho gritar. Y Sasori no tenía miedo de que lo hicieran gritar a él también. Tenía miedo de no volver a escuchar a Itachi.

Sonrió amargamente.

–¿En qué estoy pensando?– susurro para sí mismo, pero al parecer, el chico frente a él lo había escuchador perfectamente.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó, con voz sumamente aburrida, casi suspirada lentamente como para torturar al pelirrojo –¿No quieres comer?

Sasori levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

–¿A ti que te importa si quiero comer o no?– preguntó con voz ronca, pero cortante.

–Bueno, que habrá más de la asquerosa comida de Ino– contestó el otro mirando hacia el techo, como en una plegaria –No tendrás nada mejor.

–No lo espero, idiota.

El chico volteo a verlo, uno podría decir que sorprendido. Pero Sasori volvía a perder la mirada en la nada, atento de escuchar el sonido de Itachi, algo que al menos hasta ahora le había servido para asegurarse de que estaba con vida. Se preguntó si no estaría deseando demasiado, Itachi debía estar sufriendo mucho ahí y sus gritos eran lo único que aseguraba a Sasori (y lo que más asco le daba a él mismo) que estaba vivo. Pero de hace diez minutos solo había escuchado los pasos del joven.

Al fin la puerta del final del pasillo se abrió, y el joven giro a ver.

–Ibiki sensei– dijo en un susurro respetuoso –¿Cómo fue?

Un hombre de gran complexión, piel morena y dos cicatrices que surcaban su rostro adusto y serio se dejo ver frente a la celda de Sasori. Y el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, esperando ver a Itachi siendo empujado por alguien. Sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta cuando no fue así.

–No ha dicho nada– respondió Ibiki, y haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia Sasori, agregó: –¿Qué tal, éste, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

–Nada. Pero yo no he tratado de interrogarlo, claro.

Sasori dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y se sorprendió manteniéndole la mirada a Ibiki. Sus dos ojos, profundamente negros como los de Itachi, reflejaban más paz que los del Uchiha, pero tantas experiencias que Sasori creía, jamás iba a experimentar.

Un par de jóvenes rieron, y entonces Sasori interrumpió su mirada con Ibiki para observar que ambos llevaban arrastrando a Itachi. El Uchiha, con la cabeza gacha ni si quiera apoyaba los pies, era cruelmente arrastrado por aquellos dos jóvenes, de los cuales Sasori supo que si se los cruzaba al día siguiente no los reconocería. Los cabellos de Itachi caían sueltos e impedían que Sasori lo viera.

–¿Lo interrogara hoy, Ibiki sensei?– preguntó burlón uno de los chicos que llevaba a Itachi –¡Porque quiero ver lo que le pasa a ese pequeño tomate bastardo cuando lo aplaste!

Sasori no apartó la mirada de Itachi, lo que produjo que el joven soltara del brazo a Itachi (recibiendo una reprimenda de su compañero que pasó a cargar con el Uchiha) y se acercó a sujetar los barrotes, Sasori sintió un estremecimiento al recordar que cuando hizo eso, sus manos habían sacado humo, como si hubiese tocado ácido.

–No. Hoy no– contestó cortante Ibiki mirando a Sasori con cierta lástima y luego hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia Itachi–Metan a _ese _ajunto.

El chico que se había acercado a los barrotes le escupió a Sasori. Su escupitajo le cayó justo en medio de la cara. Comenzó a reír. Sasori lo miró con ira contenida.

–¡Deja de hacer estupideces!– le grito Ibiki y golpeo al joven en la cabeza, recibiendo un puchero –¡Metan a ese cazador y lárguense! ¡Es peor que trabajar con niños!

El chico abrió la jaula y ambos arrojaron a Itachi en el interior. Sasori se percató de que tenía vendados los ojos y que la comisura de sus labios estaba manchada de sangre seca. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada que pretendía ser desinteresada. Pero no pudo ocultar la ligera consternación en sus rasgos. Ibiki se percató de ello y sus ojos brillaron con ligera intensidad. Decidió zanjar el asunto.

–Bien. Déjenlos en paz durante un rato. Le daremos a nuestro _querido _pelirrojo la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre cooperar con nosotros.

Sasori lo volvió a mirar. Su respiración se había vuelto acelerada, pero no mostró señales de miedo. Ibiki sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, al parecer satisfecho del reto que le daban ambos Akatsuki.

–¿Es Madara?– preguntó Shikamaru de la nada, mientras Ibiki se daba la vuelta y todos caminaban lentamente junto a él hacia la puerta (única salida y entrada) –¿Ibiki sensei?

–No. No lo es. Pero creo que saben algo…– mientras decía esto se cerró la puerta y el murmullo que parecía ser la respuesta le dejo de importar a Sasori.

–Itachi– susurro mientras con movimientos torpes se arrastraba hacia él, cuando repitió el nombre su voz sonaba quebrada –Itachi… por favor…

El Uchiha levantó levemente la cabeza. Algunos cabellos le cayeron en la cara. Itachi, en solo cuatro horas había perdido todo el porte elegante y limpio, para ser transformado en un rostro sucio, lleno de moretones y sangre seca, el cabello enmarañado y los ojos vendados por un trapo sucio y lleno de sangre, que por un momento hizo pensar a Sasori que le habían hecho daño a sus ojos.

–Itachi– susurro con los ojos abiertos –Tus… ¿tus ojos están…?

–No pasa… no hicieron… ¿Estás bien?– jadeo Itachi mientras respiraba entrecortadamente –¿Sasori?

–No me han hecho nada– esperó un momento, pensando en las siguientes palabras –Me alegra ver que aún respiras – aseguró Sasori, y en su voz se escaparon las palabras en un tono de alivio que incluso a sus oídos le pareció irascible y realmente estúpido. Itachi permaneció serio –¿Qué pasa?

–Lo siento, Sasori– se limitó a decir Itachi después de unos segundos de cruel silencio –Lamento todo lo que te está pasando.

Sasori abrió los ojos como platos. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Después de un tiempo sonrió amargamente.

–Tú no tienes la culpa– le dijo en casi un susurro, de haber podido estiraría la mano y le daría una palmada en el hombro, ó mejor aún, le tomaría el rostro y lo acercaría hasta sus labios para probarlos una vez más, aunque supieran a sangre y metal, aunque tuvieran veneno. Se sonrojo inmediatamente y agradeció la venda en los ojos de Itachi –Sé que no es lo que querrías tú tampoco. Solo… no debe de estar saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Itachi tragó saliva.

–Si pudiera…– comenzó Itachi –Si pudiera hacer algo para… remediar… _todo_.

Sasori supo que se refería no solo a este peldaño en la escalera hacia un destino incierto (y que por ahora no tenía buena pinta) sino a lo de su abuela, quizá incluso hasta lamentaba que Sasori tuviera el Kenryoku, lo que en cierta manera, le hacía sentir triste. Pero quizá tenía razón… debía lamentar el día en que se convirtió en un _cazador. _Aquella lucha no era algo que le concerniera hasta hace un par de días… Quizá él también habría preferido, incluso haber tenido la leucemia que creían que tenía.

Itachi ya no dijo nada. Y Sasori tampoco vio la necesidad de hacerlo durante las dos horas que siguieron antes de que aquella puerta volviera a abrirse.

0*0*0

Tobi corría con Deidara en brazos, a veces preocupándose más por gritarle que no se rindiera y otras corriendo más rápido hacia la base de Akatsuki. Para el ocaso ya había llegado al callejón con olor a gato muerto cuando Deidara empezó a escupir palabras obscenas pronunciadas con una voz de ultratumba. Las convulsiones ya habían parado, y las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse en una especie de cicatriz negra que avanzaba por la piel del rubio.

Tobi continúo corriendo. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando atravesó la puerta y empezó a llamar a Pein.

–¡PEIN!, ¡PEIN! ¡AYÚDAME!– gritó mientras corría, en el pasillo se le atravesó Hidan que lo miró con estupefacción a él y luego a Deidara, visiblemente sorprendido abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero Kakuzu llegó corriendo a su lado –¡KAKUZU SAN! DEIDARA SEMPAI ESTÁ… ESTÁ…

Kakuzu miró a Deidara, cuyos ojos ya se habían hecho completamente negros. La esclerótica se fundía con la pupila negra.

–Tobi– susurro Kakuzu –Dámelo.

Tobi negó con la cabeza, sus labios temblaban tanto de frustración como de ira.

–Lo llevaré con Orochimaru. Pein no está aquí.

–¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ!– gritó Tobi al borde del colapso nervioso.

–¡Se ha ido a una misión urgente!

–¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LOS HA ENVIADO A USTEDES?

–¡Cállate Tobi y dale a Kakuzu a la rubia o morirá!

Tobi miró a Hidan y luego entrego a regañadientes a Deidara con el oji verde. Kakuzu, se fue corriendo con Deidara en brazos a una puerta al final del pasillo, y sin tocar la puerta, dio una patada que la abrió de par en par. Adentro, los tres Akatsuki vieron que Orochimaru tenía en una mesa de metal un cuerpo semi abierto, unas pinzas y a su lado un montón de artefactos de medicina.

–¡Oye!– gritó visiblemente furioso al ver a Kakuzu –¡Estoy trabajando!

–¡Pues te traje un trabajo más!– gritó Kakuzu y entonces Orochimaru se percató de que llevaba a Deidara en brazos.

0*0*0

Sentaron a Sasori en aquella silla frente a Ibiki. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras todos salían de aquel lugar, solo quedaron Shikamaru y otro joven gordo que según había escuchado el pelirrojo se llamaba Chouji, ambos estaban sumamente concentrados en sus movimientos para advertir que Sasori apenas si les había prestado atención.

Ibiki puso los brazos en la mesa, y después de segundos de silencio coloco las manos en el mentón.

Sasori miró de reojo la habitación. Solo había la mesa y sillas en las que estaban sentados y nada más.

–Quiero hacer esto de manera sencilla– dijo Ibiki de repente –Y creo que lo será ya que tú no tienes la misma habilidad de tu amigo.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Defina habilidad– se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa. Ibiki también curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, al parecer atraído por la disposición del pelirrojo.

–Si me dices todo lo que sabes. No te haré daño.

–Si le digo todo lo que sé– agregó Sasori con amargura –Usted no tendrá ni la mitad de lo que desea saber.

Ibiki arqueo una ceja mientras el silencio los envolvía. Shikamaru y Chouji cruzaron una mirada.

–¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes _nada_?

–Ahora le pido que defina nada.

–Algo sobre Madara.

–No conozco a tal hombre.

Ibiki miró a Sasori con el ceño frunciéndose cada vez más.

–No te creo.

Sasori lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

–No esperaba que lo hiciera. Si de verdad piensa que miento… haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Ibiki se hizo para adelante en la silla.

–Empecemos, pues.

Cuando Sasori sintió una punzada en la cabeza, creyó que alguien le había clavado un cuchillo por detrás, lentamente y como si no pudiera morir. Sintió que el aire se le iba, y gritó.

0*0*0

Por un momento todo dejó de ser _real. _Sasori estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Su cabeza le martilleaba con fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas, sujetándosela con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos entre el cuero cabelludo. Buscando aliviar el dolor.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz, Sasori sabía que la conocía, pero no lograba distinguir de donde o quién era aquella persona. Se dejó caer de costado.

De repente apareció frente a él Chiyo, le sonreía mientras le extendía un plato con gelatina de limón.

–Tu favorita, Sasori kun– le decía.

Sasori sintió como comenzaban a escocerle los ojos con fuerza mientras estiraba la mano y trataba de alcanzar a Chiyo, abrazarla y decirle lo que no le había dicho. Pero la imagen cambió, como si se tratara de un reflejo en el agua cristalina. Vio a Kabuto y a Ken, su sonrisa extendiéndose mientras lo dejaba caer frente al esqueleto de Chiyo. De repente volvía la oscuridad, sangre, gritos. La mano de Tobi aferrándose a su tobillo mientras le envolvían llamas azules sin lastimarlo. Los ojos de Itachi y oscuridad. Ahora veía a Deidara sonriéndole y explicándole un poco de los cazadores, mientras sus ojos brillaban al hablar. Itachi abrazándolo aquel primer día que despertó como cazador, respirando el mismo aire. Deidara y Tobi discutiendo por quién llegara primero a la bañera. Itachi sonrojado. Itachi acompañándolo al cementerio y luego desmayándose.

–Lo debe quien lo debe saber– escuchó que le decía.

–¿Qué es lo que debe saber quién?– escucho la voz grave, cada vez más clara.

–Nada.– susurro Sasori, sin fuerzas –Nada.

Itachi tomándole el mentón y besándole. Sasori por instinto volvió a cerrar los ojos y tratar de saborear nuevamente los labios de Itachi.

–Akasuna no Sasori– llamó la voz grave –¿Estás enamorado de Uchiha Madara?

Sasori abrió los ojos. Volvía a su cabeza aquellas caricias que un día recibió, las promesas que significaron y el dolor que le causaron al darse cuenta de que era inexistente.

–No estoy enamorado. El amor no existe– se limito a decir, su voz apareció en eco y por un momento pudo ponerse de pie –Y su nombre no es Madara. Es Itachi.

En ese momento escuchó un grito lejano. Entre la oscuridad apareció Ibiki sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Sasori adquirió la expresión del Kenryoku.

–Y tú nos dejarás ir– dijo, extendiendo la mano y señalando la cabeza de Ibiki, que gritaba con fuerza –_Quiero _que nos dejes ir.

–Los…Los…– jadeó Ibiki mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Sasori –¿Qué…?

–Itachi me explicó que al ser neófito, tenía más poder. Tú no eres un licántropo. Eres un cazador.

Ibiki lanzó un manotazo.

–No– gritó –¡Yo no soy un cazador! ¡Ya no!

–¿Por qué?

Sasori estaba convirtiendo su propia mente en un vacío total. Ibiki era ahora el interrogado.

–Eres un cazador y lees mentes ¿no? ¿Qué te hace diferente a mí? ¿Por qué te unes a _ellos_?

Ibiki levantó la mirada.

–Porque bestias como Madara… mataron a mi hermano.

Sasori sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba hacia atrás, pero se limito a hacerse hacia delante. Tomó la cabeza de Ibiki.

–Puedo controlar la mente– dijo Sasori –Lo que es diferente a lo tuyo. Así que…

Sasori hizo aparecer de la nada una chuchilla y se la entrego a Ibiki. Él la miro momentos antes de estirar el tembloroso brazo y sujetarla.

–Déjame en paz. Nos dejaras ir, ó…

Con un elegante movimiento de los dedos, Sasori hizo que Ibiki levantara la cuchilla sobre su cabeza.

–¡Bastardo!– gritó Ibiki.

Sasori rió. Ibiki abrió los ojos cuando la primera cuchilla cayó sobre su cabeza, hundiéndose en su piel. El dolor era como si lo estuvieran matando, pero tan solo era su mente. ¿Verdad?

–Itachi no es Madara. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Veníamos a destruir aquel demonio– dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ibiki, pues entre más trataba de hacerlo, Ibiki parecía repelerlo más –Eres un cazador como yo. Como Itachi. _Debes dejarnos ir. _

–Debo… Debo dejarlos…

Y entonces algo tiro con fuerza de Sasori, y también de Ibiki, alejándolos uno del otro. Cuando Sasori abrió los ojos, en aquel cuarto frente a Ibiki, él no sabía dónde estaba. Por un momento todo había dado vueltas.

–¡Ibiki sensei!– gritaba Chouji mientras zarandeaba al hombre, cuya mirada perdida reflejaba desconcierto, y de su mano cayó un cuchillo brillante –¿Está bien?

Ibiki parpadeo. Una gota de sangre corría por el cuchillo, y otro chorro más escurría de su frente. Se atrevió a mirar a Sasori con sorpresa. Y supo que el pelirrojo le había ganado en su propio juego.

–Un cazador como este…– jadeo entre un susurro –Es… Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir. Lleven…– trago la sangre que había escurrido hasta su boca y la escupió –Lleven a este esperpento a la Iglesia. Nos encargaremos de él ahí… y de paso sonsacaremos información.

0*0*0

Izquierda, seis pasos. Derecha cuatro pasos. Derecha diez pasos. Izquierda y así veinte pasos hasta detenerse.

Itachi, con los ojos aún vendados había estado al pendiente de todo lo que podía escuchar, oler, y sentir desde que Shikamaru y Chouji lo habían sacado de la celda y empujado por entre caminos que se le antojaron como encrucijadas.

Sus ojos, que desde despertar habían estado vendados, ahora le permitieron ver de nuevo. Aunque quizá, habría preferid no hacerlo.

Se encontraban en algo muy parecido a una iglesia. Un techo de cúpula se elevaba sobre sus cabezas y los reflejaba con colores alegres, la luz del sol refractaba en ellos los vitrales de ángeles de expresiones tristes y melancólicas. Itachi observó el resplandor de las paredes, como recién pulidas con grabados en latín. Los querubines tallados exhibían sus arpas y unas sonrisas angelicales.

Itachi fijo la vista en el altar para el sacerdote. Se había retirado las mesas y también la cruz para ser remplazado por dos enormes estacas de madera. De ellas colgaban unas cadenas como las que llevaba él, pero había algo raro… Aquellas cadenas estaban enredadas por una especie de cable rojo que llegaba hasta Sasori, atado a las cadenas, con la cabeza gacha y jadeando.

Itachi se removió un poco, ignorando el dolor en las muñecas, pero Shikamaru y Chouji hicieron un gesto, manteniéndolo en el mismo lugar hasta que ellos empezaron a avanzar. Luego lo pusieron de rodillas, frente a Sasori.

–Sasori…– susurro Itachi. Sasori trató de levantar la mirada –¿Estás…?

De atrás de Sasori apareció Ibiki. Itachi levantó la mirada y observó que Ibiki tenía rastros de sangre en el rostro. Parecía no afectarle, pero incluso logró detectar que cojeaba.

–Muy bien, Uchiha Itachi– dijo Ibiki con voz fría –Esto es lo que haremos. Me dices dónde está Madara, y yo no mató a este mocoso.

Itachi volvió la mirada a Sasori y luego a Ibiki.

–No sé donde está– contestó con sinceridad. Ibiki frunció el ceño y sacó de su gabardina un control, giro una perilla y de inmediato Sasori comenzó a gritar, retorciéndose de dolor –¡NO!– gritó Itachi, adelantándose un poco hacia el pelirrojo –¿QUÉ HACE? LE DIGO LA VERDAD.

Ibiki dejó de girar el control y Sasori bajó la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente.

–Dime qué sabes de Madara.

–No sé nada. ¡Lo juro!

Ibiki volvió a activar el control y Sasori gritó. Al parecer, esta vez Ibiki no iba a detenerlo. Sasori continúo gritando. Itachi, presa de un miedo que jamás había sentido se removió entre los brazos de Shikamaru y Chouji.

–¡BASTA! ¡LO VA A MATAR!

–Él trató de hacer lo mismo– se limito a decir Ibiki –¿No es verdad?

Sasori gritó con más fuerza.

–¡Bien!– gritó Itachi e Ibiki paró de electrocutar a Sasori –Solo… Solo sé que ha vuelto.

Ibiki miraba a Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡No sé más nada!– gritó el pelilargo con voz quebrada –¡Por favor!

Ibiki hizo una señal a Shikamaru. El pelinegro se acercó a Sasori y le quitó las esposas. Sasori cayó de costado al suelo e Itachi hizo un gesto despreciativo hacia la mano de Chouji que aún lo sujetaba y se acercó gateando hasta Sasori.

Sus muñecas eran aros rojos, más podía decirse que se veía el músculo y ya no existía la piel.

–Sasori– susurro Itachi cerca del oído del pelirrojo, sus cabellos le caían encima al pelirrojo –¿Sasori?

La boca de Sasori estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y apretaba ligeramente los ojos. Aquella paz dolorosa que veía en ese momento del rostro del pelirrojo… Era agobiante para Itachi, a quien comenzaron a saltarle lágrimas de los ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo.

–Lo siento Sasori– repitió como hace unas horas –Lo lamento tanto…

Ibiki, Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron viéndole. Esperando que dijera algo más, pero Itachi se limito a pegar la frente con la de Sasori y a susurrar un nombre.

–Sasuke…

Pasaron varios segundos de extremo silencio, hasta que Ibiki, pasándose la mano sobre la cabeza.

–Dejemos que _Itachi–_ escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto –Piense mejor que va a pasar con su compañero. ¿Verdad? ¡Llévenlos a la celda! Y asegúrense de que nuestro _querido _pelirrojo le diga cuanto sufrió.

Chouji separó a Itachi de Sasori mientras se retorcía y maldecía. Shikamaru se acercó y se llevo a Sasori.

0*0*0

Cuando Sasori abrió los ojos se encontró en la misma celda de antes. Ahora quizá más incómodo. Gimió bajo una presión extraña en el pecho. Cuando levantó levemente la adolorida cabeza notó que ahí estaba Itachi, recostado como si no hubiera un mañana sobre él, no le veía la cara, tan solo la nuca y la mata de enmarañado cabello.

–¿Itachi?– susurro, mientras se sonrojaba –¿Qué… qué haces?

Itachi movió la cabeza hacia él. Sasori apreció que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Nunca pensó ver así a Itachi. Trató de mover las manos pero se encontró con que el dolor le era insoportable. Además, sentía una presión en los dedos que le impedía doblarlos.

–No las muevas– dijo Itachi con voz serena, lo que difería por completo de lo que Sasori había visto en su rostro –Si las mueves te dolerá demasiado. Déjalas quietas.

Sasori asintió, sonrojado. Solo pensando en que Itachi había estado ahí recostado en él.

–Lo siento– dijo Itachi –Este sitio es aún más pequeño.

–No importa– se adelantó a decir Sasori –Quédate ahí si quieres.

Itachi se giro hacia él (con bastantes dificultades) y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasori.

–Luces realmente mal– le dijo burlón Sasori, mientras sonreía –Parece que te ha pasado encima un tren.

Itachi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Pues tú no te ves precisamente como Brad Pitt.

Sasori se forzó a sonreír burlonamente.

–Soy mejor que él.

–Qué modesto.

–Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio largo y profundo en el que ambos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro. Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Sasori en cambio, disfrutaba de tan solo verlo.

–Alguna vez…– se ánimo Sasori a decir de repente –¿Has deseado cambiar algo de tu vida con tanta fuerza que parece que… no te importa cuánto te cueste?

Itachi lo miró en silencio.

–¿No?– insistió Sasori.

–Tengo muchos errores, como todos– dijo Itachi –Si hubiera de cambiar alguno…

Pensó en su familia, en la sangre que manchaba sus manos y sus ropas. Pensó en Sasuke.

–Cambiaría…– su voz se quebró, Sasori continúo esperando –Hacer lo que hice con el Kenryoku.

Silencio.

–¿Qué hiciste?

Itachi gruñó algo. Sasori sabía que tocaba un tema delicado, pero no había podido evitar la pregunta.

–Olvídalo– añadió rápidamente al ver la incomodidad en el rostro del Uchiha –Yo… no sé porque soy tan directo cuando estoy contigo.

Itachi sonrió burlonamente.

–No eres directo– susurro –Tan solo…– se quedo callado.

–¿Tan solo qué?

–¿Me odias, Sasori?

Sasori parpadeo rápidamente.

–¿Por qué habría de odiarte, Itachi?

–Porque sería lógico. Todos me odian. Quieren… mantenerse alejados de mí… yo… suelo causarle dolor a la gente que me rodea.

Sasori lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Todos hacemos eso– respondió –A veces… incluso cuando decimos te quiero…

–¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?

–Sí… – Sasori bajó la mirada y en su rostro hubo una ligera consternación que Itachi no pasó por alto, pero no dijo más nada –Si me ha pasado.

–¿Tienes… cicatrices?

–Casi ninguna– sonrió de manera forzosa –¿Y tú?

–Cuando eres cazador tienes tantas que te acostumbras.

–Jeje. ¿Es eso una advertencia?

Itachi se quedo quieto, observando a Sasori con meticulosa curiosidad. Admitiendo para sus interiores que cuando Sasori reía parecía que su corazón volvía a saltar con un rastro de alegría. Sonrió amargamente.

–No.

Sasori también había dejado desaparecer la sonrisa. Y observaba a Itachi con los ojos dorados resplandeciendo entre la oscuridad.

–Madara Uchiha, ¿es pariente tuyo?– se atrevió a preguntar. Itachi abrió los ojos, su rostro se contorsiono por el familiar nombre y que fuera dicho por Sasori de aquella manera tan… tan… natural, como si estuviera comentando del clima.

–Es mi tío– se limito a decir, enrojeciendo de vergüenza –No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Quiero decir… él… me parecía…

–¿Qué hizo que todos lo mencionan con tanto… odio?

–Los mató– susurro Itachi, bajando la mirada –Quería exterminar a todos… incluso a los seres humanos. Tan solo dejarnos a nosotros, los cazadores. Era para él… un mundo más _puro. Y q_uien le llevara la contraria… moría.

–¿Tú lo admirabas?

–Antes… creía que era un gran cazador– admitió Itachi, sonrojándose más.

–¿Ahora lo crees?

–Creo que Madara es un monstruo.

–¿Algún día… tú… mataste a alguien bajo sus órdenes?, ¿Mantienes en secreto su ubicación?

Itachi levantó la mirada, ofendido.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Entonces ¿de qué te culpas?

Itachi se quedo callado.

–Soy su familia. Mi apellido me marca como una oveja negra.

–Yo no creo que seas una oveja negra– dijo Sasori –Eres más como… Un cachorro.

–¿Cachorro?

–Muy agradecido, se ve en tus ojos. Y fiel a tus principios y a las personas que quieres.

Itachi lo miró con amargura. Sasori también lo observó. Ambos sabían que aquellos "principios", aquellas "reglas" impuestas eran las mismas para ambos.

_1: No te enamores nunca de nadie. Eso está prohibido, ¿vale?_

_2: No hables ni demuestres tus sentimientos. _

_3: Aprende que todos te odiarán por ser quien eres. _

Sabían que habían fallado en algún momento. Cuando se cruzaron los ojos del otro en su camino, cuando se abrazaron por primera vez, cuando se besaron…

–Te equivocas– susurro. Sasori giro a verlo e iba a preguntar algo cuando de repente Itachi se adelantó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Sasori soltó un gemido de sorpresa, e Itachi, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios de Sasori lo hacía con tanta violencia que Sasori pensó ese sería siempre el comienzo de los besos del Uchiha. Algo salvajes y ansiosos, pero después tranquilos y cariñosos, después de darse cuenta de que era real. Que no era un sueño.

Sasori se acompasó a las exigencias del Uchiha y le devolvió el beso.

En realidad, se dieron el lujo de olvidar las condiciones en que se habían metido, e ignoraban si todo eso podía empeorar o mejorar.

0*0*0

Deidara abrió los ojos y se encontró con la conocida recamara del edificio viejo donde habían vivido las últimas tres semanas. A su lado, sentado en una silla, prácticamente forzando los ojos a no cerrársele, estaba Tobi.

Al verlo, sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente.

–¿Tobi, hum?– susurro, su voz completamente ronca. Tobi levantó la mirada y sonrió.

–¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!– gritó antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo.

–¡OYE!– gritó el rubio, desconcertado –¡QUÉ… QUÉ TE PASA, HUM!

–Tobi– dijo una tercera voz que Deidara reconoció como la de Orochimaru –Recuerda que no debes de abrazarlo. Abrirás las heridas que Kakuzu le coció en el pecho.

Deidara volteó a verlo y se encontró con que Orochimaru estaba sentado en un sillón desvencijado mirándolo con aquella sonrisa larga y sus afilados ojos amarillos.

–¿Orochimaru, hum?– preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras Tobi lo soltaba y reía nerviosamente –¿Y Sasori? ¿E Itachi?

Ambos cazadores cruzaron una mirada. A Deidara se le encogió el estomago.

–Tenemos que salvarlos, hum– se limito a decir en un susurro, mientras agregaba con un sonrojo –Lo haremos, ¿verdad, hum?

Tobi frunció el ceño. Deidara nunca había mostrado real interés en salvar a Itachi. Según él Itachi podía vérselas solo. Sin embargo, Tobi era consciente de que Deidara había adquirido cierto afecto con el pelirrojo.

–No lo sé– contestó el buen chico, mirando hacia otro lado –Le diré a Pein. Orochimaru san– forzó una sonrisa –Le encargó a sempai, ¿sí?

Orochimaru asintió y entonces Tobi salió de la habitación del rubio, esta vez completamente serio al darles la espalda.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>La conti ha finisheado sempais :D espero que les haya gustado. Me estoy matando por sacar más parejas, pero por el momento mi ardillita no quiso correr mucho -.-U Pero jo. Por fin me he quitado esas ansías. Habe rsi con esto mis otros fics ya pueden ser continuados MWAJAJAJA owo<p>

Espero leerlos en un review. Recuerden que cada uno de éstos motivan a que la hisotira continúe. Sino hay... bueno... solo me queda pensar que nunca empecé el fic

Un review para que Mary este feliz. Un review para que Itachi quede con Sasori (pues aún falta mucho que decir). Un review para el SasoDei y TobiDei. Un review para KakuHidan. Un review para continuar la historia. (jajaja, descuiden, con un review que dejen basta XD)

Matta ne~


End file.
